


SugarDaddyForMe

by waydurie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Daddy Kink, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Yuuri, Ice Daddy, LITERALLY, Light Angst, M/M, Online Dating, Online Romance, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Smut, Social Media, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Victor Nikiforov, Texting, They still ice skate, Viktor with a K, Yuuri Is a Tease, but knows enough to know viktor is an ice skating god and idolizes him, but yuuri doesn't really focus too much on competing, heavy kaomoji use, like hella thirsty, my gaybies, ratings will change, slightly OOC, tags to come, viktor is thirsty af, yuuri is stylish af, yuuri uses he/him pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waydurie/pseuds/waydurie
Summary: "Katsuki Yuuri’s decision to sign up for a sugar daddy/sugar baby dating website wasn’t necessarily his idea - well, at least not wholly his idea. He may or may not have been inspired, then encouraged by his best friend, and roommate, Phichit to take the final step. Yuuri would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous about what he would encounter on said dating website, he hasn’t even had a proper boyfriend in the 23 years he’s been alive. But he was a college student dealing with massive student loans, a crappy part time job at a coffee shop, and ice skating practice, which was not an easy feat.”





	1. You have 10 New Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic in the Yuri!!! on Ice fandom. But when I say that YOI has taken over my life, it really really REALLY has! Like *sigh*
> 
> Ratings will change so I'll be updating the tags as those changes occur. And Yuuri and Viktor might seem a bit OOC but it won't be too extreme. Also, the links lead to NSFW pictures so you have been warned!
> 
> Not beta'd but I hope you like it! And if you can, please leave comments on what you thought or if there's something you might want to see in future chapters, and please kudos if you like what you read ;-)
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Milaya = Sweetheart, darling  
> Moya zvezda = my star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to scream at me on [tumblr](https://yuri--is-on-ice.tumblr.com/)

_Sugarbaby_katsudon has logged in to sugardaddyforme.com_

 

Katsuki Yuuri’s decision to sign up for a sugar daddy/sugar baby dating website wasn’t necessarily his idea - well, at least not wholly his idea. He may or may not have been inspired, then encouraged by his best friend, and roommate, Phichit to take the final step. Yuuri would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous about what he would encounter on said dating website, he hasn’t even had a proper boyfriend in the 23 years he’s been alive. But he was a college student dealing with massive student loans, a crappy part time job at a coffee shop, and ice skating practice, which was not an easy feat.

The first thing Yuuri usually did once he logged in was check his inbox and read any new messages he had received since the last time he had been online.

Nevertheless, it’s been almost a week since he’d signed up and most of the messages he’d received from the “sugar daddies” had been less than impressive. Long story short, he had enough dick pics and nudes to start a porn blog should he feel inclined to do so. And whilst other sugar babies would have been thrilled to get such a... _positive_ reaction considering his dating profile consisted of a slightly blurry picture with some filter Yuuri Phichit had sworn was the new aesthetic these days on Instagram. Oh, and a few other things about his likes and skills

But Yuuri couldn’t help but feel a bit offput, and quite frankly, disappointed by all the nudes in his inbox on the sugar daddy dating site. Yuuri was hoping to receive a message that was more about him as a person rather than him as a prospective sex partner. Something Yuuri fully accepted to be highly unrealistic and unlikely to occur.

And still, every day he hoped there would be a message waiting for him in his inbox where someone would ask about his day or what hobbies he had. As the days passed by and he was greeted by an alarming amount of R-18 pictures, his hopes got lower and lower. But damn does he need the money. So Yuuri told himself he would just have to suck it up until the day he would eventually have to reach out to the sugar daddies contacting him came. The sugar daddies that prefered to become better acquainted with his naked body than with his personality.

 

_10 New Messages_

 

“Well here goes nothing,” Yuuri mumbles to himself.

(Links lead to NSFW pictures so you have been warned)

**mrdaddy101**

_[_ [ _mydick.jpg_ ](http://whereipostthepeen.tumblr.com/post/156395227693) _]_

 

**prince_charming**

_Hey sexy i like your profile pic dtf?_

 

**Callmedaddy**

_[_ [ _wannasuckthisdick.jpg_ ](http://whereipostthepeen.tumblr.com/post/155127398218/junesnowpaw2-how-to-be-artistic-make) _]_

 

**Hottestdaddy4u**

_[_ [ _icoulduseahand.jpg_ ](http://whereipostthepeen.tumblr.com/post/153697332553) _]_

_“Hey baby i seem to have a problem and i could use your help to relieve the tension *down below* if you get what i mean ;)”_

 

**Hottiewiththesexybody**

_“Let’s fuck”_

 

**Monstercock247**

_“I like your face but it would look better with my cum on it ;)”_

 

**Hearthrobdaddy**

_“I’ll show you mine if you show me yuors”_

 

**Fuckingkmachine007**

_[_ [ _isntmycockbeautiful.jpg_ ](http://whereipostthepeen.tumblr.com/post/153697179248/sotight-these-pics-make-me-so-hard) _]_

_“Nudes? Dtf? Lmk.”_

  
  


**Icedaddy1225**

_“You look absolutely adorable in ur profile picture!_ *.⋆( ˘̴͈́ ꒵ॢ ˘̴͈̀ )⋆.* _I just want to shower those precious cheeks of urs w/kisses! And don’t get me started on those lips of urs!_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“Btw what is katsudon?”_

 

Could it be?! Has Yuuri finally found the type of person he’s been looking for ever since he’d signed up to suggardaddyforme?

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“Oh! Thnx for the compliment i don’t think i’ve ever been described as ‘adorable’ before much less ‘precious’”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“And katsudon aka pork cutlet bowl is my favorite food”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“Really?! No one has told u how adorable u r before?! That’s a shame bc some1 as cute as u should be told how beautiful they r everyday”_

  


**Icedaddy1225**

_“But don’t worry from now on it’s my duty to remind u how beautiful u r everyday from now on_ (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤”

 

Saying Yuuri’s face was bordering firetruck red would be a terrible understatement. He was 110% sure the blush on his cheeks was a shade of red so dark it could have broken world records.

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_You seriously don’t have to! It’s okay!_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“But what if i *want to*? Cuz i really want to. Would u deny me my only wish?_ <(￣︶￣)>”

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“Well i can’t stop u but it’s seriously not necessary you’ve already spoiled me enough with your lovely praise”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“Too bad. i’ve already decided i want to shower u w/compliments everyday so i guess u’ll just have to accept it because i don’t plan on stopping anytime soon_  (๑˃ᴗ˂)و”

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“I honestly don’t think i’ve seen somebody as lovely as u in my life”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“Now u r just exaggerating. If you want to “shower me w/compliments” go ahead but there’s no need to lie”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_Who said i’m lying milaya?_

 

After a quick visit to google translate, Yuuri discovered that milaya was Russian for baby, and considering what type dating website he was on, it was a fitting pet name. And also, it told him his current chat partner, _Icedaddy1225_ , was either Russian, lived in Russia, or grew up speaking Russian

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“Whatever you say”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_See! This is why i need to remind u everyday what a precious gem u r because someone as radiant as u shouldn’t have such low self-esteem_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_I can’t have u doubting how beautiful u r it’s basically a crime_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_I’m pretty sure that wouldn’t qualify as a valid crime but i appreciate the thought_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_But it’s late in my part of the world and i should be going to sleep soon if i want to be awake for my lectures 2mmrw_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_Awww! Do u really have to leave so soon!? We’ve just started speaking!_

 

Instead of answering back, Yuuri decided to start his night time routine, washing his teeth, putting on moisturizer (soft, smooth skin is very important, okay!), and brushing his shoulder length hair back into a french plait so his hair would be somewhat wavy the next day.

 

The last thing he imagined was for Icedaddy1225 to have spammed his phone with messages in the ten minutes he was away from his phone. Yuuri was torn between thinking his current sugar daddy partner was a bit needy or happy to have found a sugar baby that wasn’t asking for his bank account number in the first ten minutes of chatting.

 

**Icedaddy1225**

“Can’t you stay on for just a little bit longer? I really want to talk with you”

  


**Icedaddy1225**

_“My little Katsudon! Don’t ignore me! I want to talk to my milaya!”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“Are you ignoring me? I’m hurt_ (っ- ‸ – ς) ”

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“Pls don’t ignore me. I’m sorry_ ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥)‧º·˚ _”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“That’s right! I should let u go to sleep. Wouldn’t want my precious milaya to be falling asleep in class because of me_ ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ _”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“I hope i get to talk to you more 2mmrw...we r going to talk more 2mmrw right?”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“Of course! I would love to talk to you more!  “I’ll send you a message after i’m done with my lectures for the day”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“And I wasn’t ignoring you LOL I was just getting ready for bed! Gotta look my best now that i have to impress you”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“Promise?”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

**_“_** _And u don’t have to impress me...i’m already enchanted by u and ur precious face_ _milaya_ (´▽`ʃƪ)♡”

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“That’s nice to know. AndI promise Icedaddy1225. Good night_ ∗˚(* ˃̤൬˂̤ *)˚∗”

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“U just used a kaomoji!!! Well that settles it. U r now mine 4ever!”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

(人-ω-)｡o.ﾟ｡*･♡ _Good Night_ _moya zvezda!!_ ♡･*｡o｡(-ω-人)

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to pictures:
> 
> https://whereipostthepeen.tumblr.com
> 
> http://sweetankesa.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://bulgescumunderwear.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://twinksinpanties.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://junesnowpaw2.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://daringboys.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://www.tumbex.com/tumblr/pink-sissy-chastity-bbc/photo/page/9?tag=nylon%20cock
> 
> http://youngsissydreams.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Not even three hours later, Yuuri heard his phone vibrating on his bedside table repeatedly, to the point he thought he was receiving a phone call. What he didn’t expect (well, okay, he might’ve somewhat expected it) was to be greeted by 17 notifications from sugardaddyforme.com. And immediately, Yuuri knew exactly who they were from."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive!!! I am soooo sorry it took me so long to post ch 2 but school was not cooperating!! So I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait as it is jam-packed with fluff, sassy genderfluid Yuuri slaying so hard Viktor almost dies...and other awesome things.
> 
> So read and enjoy, and please don't forget to comment/kudos if you like this chapter, I absolutely love reading you guys' reactions and it motivates me to get chapters written faster <3
> 
> If you want, [follow me on tumblr](https://yuri--is-on-ice.tumblr.com) for 24/7 YOI content that may or may not feature some NSFW Viktuuri fanart reblogs ;-)
> 
> Not beta'd and the pics in this chapter are edited by me but aren't mine. (First pic is an edit of Ezra Miller, the other pics that aren't links are of Elliott Alexzander)
> 
> Translations (Let me know if I miss some)  
> milaya = sweetheart/darling  
> da = yes  
> zvezda moya = my star  
> lapochka = sweetie pie  
> luchik = your sunbeam, your little ray of light.

Not even three hours later, Yuuri heard his phone vibrating on his bedside table repeatedly, to the point he thought he was receiving a phone call. What he didn’t expect (well, okay, he might’ve somewhat expected it) was to be greeted by 17 notifications from sugardaddyforme.com. And immediately, Yuuri knew _exactly_ who they were from. With an amused smile, Yuuri scrolled through the message notifications on his phone’s lock screen, choosing not to read them until later in the morning.

 

But the bit he skimmed over not only manage to keep an amused smile on his face, but it brought him to the realization that maybe he wasn’t the only one that felt lonely, preferring to reach out to strangers for company (and comfort) instead of the. Yuuri, in theory, believed sharing his innermost personality with a stranger was much easier than sharing them with someone you see on a regular basis.

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“It’s only been a few hours but I already miss you,_ milaya (⌯˃﹏˂⌯)ﾟ”

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“Do you miss me too_ zvezda moya? ( ∩ˇ♡ˇ∩)”

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“Because I really really really….”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“Really really really really really re…”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“Really really really really really re…”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“Really really REALLY miss you!!!!!!_ ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚ _”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“I think I might die if I have to wait any longer to chat w/u”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“Oh wait! I forgot! U r sleeping right now!”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

**_“_** _Sorry_ _milaya! I hope I didn’t wake you up!”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“And I hope this doesn’t mean u r angry with me!_ （／_＼）”

  


**Icedaddy1225**

_“I won’t be able to live with myself if i made u angry!!!_ ₍₍ (̨̡ ‾᷄⌂‾᷅)̧̢ ₎₎”

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“Tell me u r not angry with me_ zvezda moya! ✧*。ヾ(｡ >﹏<｡)ﾉﾞ✧*。I _just found u!!! I don’t want to lose u! I miss u!!!”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“Oops. I forgot u r asleep again! Silly me!”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“Time zones can be cruel,_ dа _,_ milaya?!”

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“Anyways...srry for that! I promise i’m not that dramatic. Well at least not ALL the time. Just some of the time”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“And don’t forget the promise you made me! I want to know absolutely everything about your day_ milaya!”

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“So goodbye...again. For now. And don’t keep me waiting too long, my beautiful katsudon. I can be an impatient man when I’ve found something i want all to myself”_

  


**~*~**

  


This time, when Yuuri’s alarm went off, the sun was actually out and being a somewhat acceptable time to get out of bed. After reluctantly getting out of his bed, Yuuri began his morning routine as he had class in about an hour. He let his hair loose from the plaits he had done the night before, adding a bit of hair volume spray before switching on the hair drying using the diffuser extension. After some finishing touches, Yuuri felt satisfied with the way his hair turned out and would only look better with the flower crown he had planned on wearing.

 

After a quick (but thorough) washing and moisturizing of his face, Yuuri grabbed his makeup bag to expertly draw on [ winged eyeliner ](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/uJMU1M4XMSs/hqdefault.jpg) (thanks Phichit). With a fresh coat of strawberry flavoured lip gloss to finish off his look, Yuuri felt he was (somewhat) [ready enough to show his face outside.](https://yuri--is-on-ice.tumblr.com/post/158037942979/what-yuuri-looks-in-ch-2-of-my-fic-on-ao3)

 

With 40 minutes left before class began, Yuuri decided to take some time to really plan out his outfit of the day. He didn’t spend all that time and effort on his hair and makeup only to then dress like a hot mess.[ After donning his favorite baggy salmon pink jumper, paring it with a mid-thigh, black pleated skirt, a gold studded collar necklace, and black platform booties ](http://cs621516.vk.me/v621516339/3724/8YMDDm-2y8w.jpg) , Yuuri felt ready to start his day. Hell, he felt ready to walk down a runway, which in itself was a very, _very_ strange feeling for someone who considered themselves mediocre at best in the looks department.

 

Somewhere deep inside himself, Yuuri knew his newfound self-confidence had something to do with Icedaddy1225’s comments the night before. The way he shamelessly showered Yuuri with compliments within minutes of their first conversation. Even though Yuuri  a part of him, at least 40%, recognized (and enjoyed) the astounding effect Icedaddy1225 had on him --especially in such a short period of time-- the other 60% was nowhere near ready to willingly accept the fact his heart sped up every time he thought of Icedaddy1225’s words. And if Yuuri felt the way his cheeks flushed a deep red at that moment in time, he would neither confirm nor deny anything.

 

Yuuri walked --correction, strutted-- around his small, two bedroom apartment he has been sharing with Phichit the past four years, in search of his favorite flower crown. Having found it on his desk, Yuuri carefully, yet skillfully, placed it on his head, securing it with hairpins because one can never be too safe when aesthetics were involved.

 

Yuuri was on his way to his first class of the day before he remembered the barrage of messages he has received from Icedaddy1225 last night, er, in the early (very early) morning. He couldn’t help the way his lips slowly curved upwards into a soft smile. Yuuri had never been big on texting, he found it tedious at best, a warm, almost satisfied, sensation coursed through his veins. The warm feeling inside him was mostly likely because Icedaddy1225 really hadn’t forgotten about him, and satisfied because he captured Icedaddy1225’s attention in such a way that the man had sent not one, not two, but **_seventeen_ ** messages. Where said messages consisted of Icedaddy1225 pleading (pleading!) for Yuuri to talk to him, begging for (unnecessary) forgiveness because he didn’t want Yuuri to ignore him, and telling Yuuri he missed him.

 

It was because of that, the foreign rush of emotions bubbling inside him, Yuuri took the time to assure Icedaddy1225 he wasn’t being ignored.

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“Good morning! Like I said yesterday, I'll talk to you after I finish my classes”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“But i’m pretty sure if I've waited till then you would've suffered from an aneurism or something”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“so try not to spam my phone too much until then”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“*too much*’... so does that mean *i can* spam ur phone as long as it's a reasonable amount”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“define *reasonable amount*”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“define *not too much*”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“going by the 17 messages I woke up to this morning we have very different definitions of *too much* AND *reasonable amount*”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“so we're talking 10? 20?”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

(｡-_- ｡)

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“oh so like 15?”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“I hope your joking”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

“ _why would I be joking? I just want my luchik to know how much I miss him_ :;(∩´﹏`∩);:”

 

After another quick consultation with Google, Yuuri discovered luchik meant something along the lines of being someone’s little ray of light. Which, and he admitted to nothing, only added to the warm glow that found a home nestled in his heart.

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“okay. I give up. just don't expect me to answer any of them.”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

“And this time try not to forget I'm not answering because I'm in class and not ignoring you on purpose”

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“I promise_ lapochka!”

 

Which according to Google, lapochka meant sweetie pie. Nevertheless, even though yuuri had a feeling the chances of IceDaddy1225 both remembering and keeping himself from spamming his inbox were not very high.

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“okay. Good ttyl daddy”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“you called me daddy!_ o(≧∇≦o) _”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“I feel so alive right now!!!_ ⤴︎ (ง ˃̶͈̀ ᗨ ˂̶͈́)۶⤴︎”

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“oh my precious katsudon_ (∩˃o˂∩)♡ _”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“my adorable_ детка _! U make me so happy! U don’t even know how perfect you are!!_ (´▽`ʃƪ)♡ _”_

 

Curse Icedaddy1225 for knowing exactly what to say to give Yuuri’s heart palpitations. If before Yuuri felt like he could strut down the runway at New York Fashion Week for some haute couture designer brand earlier that morning, after Icedaddy1225’s last comment, Yuuri felt like a prince. Icedaddy1225 really wasn’t kidding when he said he would make it his mission to get Yuuri to see how “beautiful” he was. And what really made everything 1245898 times worse (or incredibly amazing, depending who you asked), was that Icedaddy1225 looked like a Greek god [ in his profile picture ](http://static.zerochan.net/Victor.Nikiforov.full.2057729.jpg), even though his face was mostly obscured by the way he had positioned himself, and the way the shadows of the room fell just right to show how sexy - ahem, attractive he was whilst keeping his identity anonymous.

 

Just as he was about to enter the building his first class was located, he got one last message from Icedaddy1225. And after he had made Yuuri’s day -dare he say week- he thought it was only fair he checked the message now instead of after his cultural anthropology lecture.

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“_ lapochka _...do u think that maybe before you abandon me to go to class...you could send me a picture of the outfit u r wearing today_ (*ﾉωﾉ) _”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“I swear i’m not trying to be creepy!!! I just want to see how beautiful my baby looks today”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“I won’t be able to properly start my day without a reminder of how lucky i am to have found such a gorgeous baby i can call mine_ (っ- ‸ – ς) _”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“I can call u mine...right?”_

 

Who was Yuuri to deny such a reasonable request (even though he was 99% sure Icedaddy1225 praising him in such a way had A LOT to do with his sudden willingness to ask a literal stranger to take his picture as he posed as casual yet mildly seductively as he knew how), especially when Icedaddy1225 wanted Yuuri (Yuuri!!!) to be his sugar baby. It was in that moment that Yuuri wanted to sincerely thank Phichit for forcing encouraging him to sign up for sugardaddyforme.com.

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“Okay”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“And yea, you can call me yours, just as long as i can say you’re mine too”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

[[ ootd.jpg ](https://yuri--is-on-ice.tumblr.com/post/157971808489/yuuris-outfit-in-ch-2-of-my-fic-on-ao3)]

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“damn”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“it’s official, ur absolute gorgeousness has killed me”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“i am deceased”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“Deaded_ (×_×) _”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“bury me with that picture and project it on my tombstone”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“i now kno what heaven looks like”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

“fyi that picture is now my screensaver”

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“Look!”_

**[newscreensaver.jpg]**

  


**Icedaddy1225**

_“ i thought you were absolutely ravishing before_ °₊·ˈ∗♡( ˃ ‧̫ ˂)♡∗ˈ‧₊° _but after seeing this pic i might need to invest in one of those heart restarting thingys”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“u kno the ones u see on tv where they say clear and all that”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“yeah i’ll need to get one of those if i want to keep looking at pictures of my baby because my heart won’t be able to handle so much beauty”_

  


**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“and here i thought you said you were dead”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

“ _don’t do me like that baby!! It’s not my fault u r one fine specimen! I mean look at those legs!!!!_ ”

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“You’ve got your picture, so now you can start your day. goodbye for real daddy, i’ll talk to you later, and maybe i’ll show you a few more of my outfits ;-)”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“do u have any idea what that last message did to me!?!?”_

 

(Link leads to NSFW picture) 

**Icedaddy1225**

[[ thisisallurfault.jpg ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/502ec4dfbe458808616699c54c11907f/tumblr_neg7inF94e1rz9lwuo1_1280.jpg)]

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“Now u owe me a goodbye kiss!_ (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘) _”_

 

Yuuri almost choked on air when he opened the jpg...and for the first time in his adult life, he thought, maybe getting dick pics aren’t such a bad thing -- as long as they are from Icedaddy1225. The way his dick peeked out of his tight, tight boxer brief, teasing Yuuri with the promise of what lay beneath the black fabric without being overly lewd, Icedaddy1225’s abs, ugh! If Yuuri continued to think about the picture, Icedaddy1225 wouldn’t be the only one sporting a hard on. And that was not something Yuuri wanted his professor to see. But no worries, Yuuri knew exactly what to do to give Icedaddy1225 a taste of his own medicine. He might be the sugar baby amongst the two, but by no means was Yuuri going to let Icedaddy1225 tease him with that (unbelievably erotic) picture.

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“I’ll be looking forward to have you tell me more about ur *little problem* later. I might even *help you out* if I feel like it”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“But for now, I have to go, FOR REAL this time...Goodbye_ (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) _”_

 

And at that moment, Yuuri swore that should he listened closely, he would be able to hear Icedaddy1225.exe stop working

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://whereipostthepeen.tumblr.com
> 
> http://sweetankesa.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://bulgescumunderwear.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://twinksinpanties.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://junesnowpaw2.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://daringboys.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://www.tumbex.com/tumblr/pink-sissy-chastity-bbc/photo/page/9?tag=nylon%20cock
> 
> http://youngsissydreams.tumblr.com/


	3. How i’m supposed to live with no air!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Icedaddy1225_ **
> 
> _“my baby is so smart!! He’s so beautiful kind and smart and he’s MINE, all mine. I’m so damn lucky (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)”_
> 
> _The moment we've all been waiting for....Viktor's POV!! And boy is this chapter pretty much fluffy fluffy fluff. I'm serious. Like. So much fluff you might get cavities._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a bit late but originally, the chapter 3 I wrote was a bit...not pg-13 and the more I wrote, the more I realized it didn't really fit in the narrative yet so I re-wrote ch 3 and here it is!
> 
> So I hope you guys enjoy and please comment/kudos if you like it and would like to read more. Feedback fuels my soul! 
> 
> PS. There are three pics actually placed in this chapter. Pic #1 is of "Yuuri" and pic #2 is of "Viktor" which is slightly NSFW but not too bad. However, the link placed there leads to a different picture which is definitely NSFW. Your choice. You can see one or the other, or both! The last one is just adorable!
> 
> Translations (Let me know if I miss some)  
> milaya = sweetheart/darling  
> da = yes  
> zvezda moya = my star  
> lapochka = sweetie pie  
> luchik = your sunbeam, your little ray of light  
> detka = baby
> 
> Don't forget to scream at me on [tumblr](https://yuri--is-on-ice.tumblr.com/)

Viktor truly tried his best to catch his breath after seeing the picture Sugarbaby_katsudon sent Icedaddy1225, well, him, of his outfit of the day. But with thighs like those and a slim waist like that with curvy hips (curvier than should be legal when someone already has a body worth drooling over), and he dares posing in such a way. Viktor feels as if he should be outraged at Sugarbaby_katsudon’s audacity to tease him with a picture of himself where he looks so damn seductive whilst maintaining an aura of innocence (and hopefully, _very_ hopefully, virginal, something for which Viktor may or may not have discovered is a kink of his two seconds after opening the picture his sweet, precious baby sent him. But Viktor found it impossible to remain mad at his precious sweetheart when it’s his fault Sugarbaby_katsudon sent the picture in the first place. And _damn_ what a wonderful picture it was.

 

And to make matters even worse, Sugarbaby_katsudon said Viktor could call him his baby ( _his_ baby!!!) if Viktor allowed Sugarbaby_katsudon his daddy ( _his_ daddy). And of course when his phone _pinged_ notifying him of a new message, Viktor practically flew across the room to check if it was his baby messaging him after his class had ended.

 

Praise the Lord or whomever or whatever was looking out for him because it was his detka messaging him!

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“hey Icedaddy1225 just got out of class”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

“ _my precious_ detka _has finally returned to me!!! This is a blessed day!!_ o(≧∇≦o)”

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“Don’t be so dramatic daddy! Lol! I did tell you I was coming back”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

“ _Something you should know about me. If I make a promise I always keep it and I do believe i promised you some pictures of my outfit later in the day”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“And ur promise from earlier is something i could never forget”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“it's later in the day daddy”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“Oh boy! My_ milaya _is going to send me another picture_ ∗˚(* ˃̤൬˂̤ *)˚∗”

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“so here’s a picture of me doing some homework on the rooftop garden of my apartment building”_ [[justgothome](https://c2.staticflickr.com/4/3866/32658237534_7d14525d47_o.jpg).jpg]

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“So, uhm yeah...hope you like it?”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“Like it?! How can I *just like it*?!?! To say i like it is a crime! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT, detka”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“u have deaded me (again) seeing with ur thighs in those shorts_ ٩(♡ε♡ )۶ _”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

“ _fucking hell ur thighs make me want to cry because life is unfair and i can’t touch them_ (˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )”

 

(picture leads to a NSFW picture and pic below is slightly NSFW)

 

**Icedaddy1225**

LOOK WHAT U HAVE DONE!!! [[damnbaby](http://68.media.tumblr.com/bc3fee95ddc741f7c1975fdc0477334c/tumblr_mx0dofQ3q71qc8twbo1_500.png).jpg]

 

(Draft) Or have my head between them as i eat u out until u beg me to let u cum again and again...Ahem! Who said that! Cause it wasn’t Viktor! He was -100% sure it wasn’t him.

 

**Icedaddy1225**

“ _my skin is clear and my crops are flourishing this pic of u took my breath away!_ ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و _tell me how i’m supposed to live with no air!_ ”

 

**Icedaddy1225**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DvABw3j844k ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DvABw3j844k)

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

“ _Icedaddy1225...did you just go there…?_ ”

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

“ _Tell me you did not *just* go there_ ”

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“I can neither confirm nor deny if i *went there* or not_ （；￣ェ￣） _”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“You are SUCH a dork!!!”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

“ _Is that good or bad? Please tell me it’s not bad baby!_ (╥_╥)”

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“No it’s definitely good...I sort of wish you could see me the stupid smile on my face rn every time we message each other”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“You have NO idea how jealous i am of the people who get to see u everyday_ ๐·°(৹˃﹏˂̵৹)°·๐”

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“Well, it may be too soon to be saying this but i’ve notice that since we started talking to each other, you’ve brought out the side of me i thought i would never see again”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“so really, it sort of doesn’t matter where i am, you're my daddy and i’m your baby”_

 

Viktor wasn’t tearing up. HE’S not crying, YOU’RE crying. Reading the last two messages from his baby had managed to spark the fire of passion --not the sort of happy he fakes for the cameras every time he goes out, with the forced smiles, or playful winks for the fans, and whatever else he does so no one catches on to the fact that he that that spark has been slowly, but steadily burning out, that he hasn’t been genuinely happy in a long time. But after Viktor started talking to Sugarbaby_katsudon, the jolt of giddy excitement he felt with every new message from his baby.

Maybe, like Sugarbaby_katsudon had said, it was too early to say he might’ve found the person to inspire him and guide him through the times he Viktor feels listless. And he was definitely jumping head first because something Viktor has always been, is impulsive, and as they say, old habits die hard. But there’s something inside of Viktor, a voice inside of him that tells him Sugarbaby_katsudon is the key to reignite the dying embers of the roaring fire that had once guided him, gave him inspiration, gave him hope, and a love for life he hasn’t felt since his first few gold medals he’d won when he was still in the Junior division of the Grand Prix Finals.

**Icedaddy1225**

_“i’m not crying! Ur crying!!”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“I MADE YOU CRY?!?!”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“i’m sorry daddy! I didn’t mean to make you cry!”_

 

How could his baby think he’s upset him! If anything, his detka has brighten up his day even more, if that was even possible since this felt like one of the best days of his life! And no! He wasn’t being “ _extra_ ” or “ _dramatic_ ”. Viktor was just telling the truth.

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“baby calm down!”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“u made me cry in a good way. In a *very* good way”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“are you sure…?”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“i am very very very sure!”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“We might not live close to each other, but u r worth every mile between us”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“You might be out of sight, but baby, you are never off my mind”_

 

 **Icedaddy1225**

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“Daddy you are still *such* a dork”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“but i’m *UR* dork (?), right baby”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“yeah daddy, *you are* my dork”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

（*’∀’人）♥

 

**Icedaddy1225**

(ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

(っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )

 

**Icedaddy1225**

“ _BABY_!”

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“My gorgeous unbelievably adorable precious baby!!!_ (∩˃o˂∩)♡”

 

And if Viktor and Sugarbaby_katsudon talked until it was about 2am for Viktor, (time zones can be a bitch sometimes) then that’s nobody’s business.

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“Daddy, you should get some rest or you’ll be falling asleep at work”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“but i don’t wanna leave u!”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“i don’t wanna stop talking to my precious detka”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“I don’t care if it’s late, staying up late messaging u is much better than sleeping”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“I’ll be here tomorrow. I promise”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“And you know what I said about my promises…”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“i do remember. U said if u make a promise u always keep it...I don’t think i could ever forget that_ ( ˘͈ ᵕ ˘͈♡)˚๐*˟ ♡”

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“Good. Don’t forget that. Never forget that.”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“Although it hurts me to say, good night baby!”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“Don’t be so dramatic Icedaddy1225!”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“Think of it this way, the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you can talk to me after you wake up”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“shit u right!”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“my baby is so smart!! He’s so beautiful kind and smart and he’s MINE, all mine. I’m so damn lucky_ (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) _”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“good night daddy”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_“right okay good night! And don’t think i won’t blast ur phone the minute i wake up!!! Expect at least 10, no 15 new messages when u wake up”_

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_“i expect nothing less_ ♡(*´･ω･)(･ω･`*)♡ _”_

 

**Icedaddy1225**

“(人-ω-)｡o.ﾟ｡*･♡ _Good Night_ _zvezda moya!!_ ♡･*｡o｡(-ω-人)”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://whereipostthepeen.tumblr.com
> 
> http://sweetankesa.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://bulgescumunderwear.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://twinksinpanties.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://junesnowpaw2.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://daringboys.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://www.tumbex.com/tumblr/pink-sissy-chastity-bbc/photo/page/9?tag=nylon%20cock
> 
> http://youngsissydreams.tumblr.com/


	4. Pretty in Pink For My Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Sugarbaby_katsudon** _
> 
> _“i would let daddy kiss me. Soft at first but rougher and rougher until our lips are red and swollen and we’re both struggling to catch out breath”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From M to E.
> 
> That's right folks, it's time for the naughty bits. And it gets pretty steamy ;-)
> 
> And needless to say, it's NSFW. Like VERY NSFW.
> 
> The pics/gifs/videos are NSFW, they are linked as well as in the chapter. So don't say you haven't been warned.
> 
> This is not beta's so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Nevertheless, please comment/kudos if you like. Let me know what you like, what you would like to read, any mistakes you notice. Anything! Just let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy and remember, it's NSFW af from here on out.
> 
> Translations (Let me know if I miss some)  
> milaya = sweetheart/darling  
> da = yes  
> zvezda moya = my star  
> lapochka = sweetie pie  
> luchik = your sunbeam, your little ray of light  
> detka = baby
> 
> Don't forget to scream at me on [tumblr](https://yuri--is-on-ice.tumblr.com/)

 

After messaging back and forth for a little over a month, six weeks to be exact. Yuuri found himself coming to a shocking realization. 

He realized that he wouldn’t mind going to the - ahem, to the next level with his daddy. In his defense, when he signed up, he never imagine meeting the one person that manages to take his breath away and put a smile on his face without realizing it. Whether it be by waking Yuuri up with  [ cheesy pictures ](https://c2.staticflickr.com/4/3843/33373226121_dfe8c9a1f3_o.jpg) he swears he  _ didn’t find  _ on Pinterest. Or when he takes the time to remind Yuuri how beautiful he is and how lucky he feels to have found a sugar baby he wanted nothing more than to call his for as long as Yuuri would let him.

And the weekly  _ anonymous  _ deposits in the bank account Yuuri made when he first signed up for sugardaddyforme.com was an added (and very much appreciated) bonus. Icedaddy1225 swore it wasn’t him making the bank deposits, but Yuuri knew better because 1) there was no one, absolutely no one he currently knows that would willingly choose to send him _ fifteen hundred dollars _ ($1500)  _ a week  _ and 2) Yuuri didn’t know anyone that had enough money to throw around by essentially choosing an almost stranger online to spend it on. Nevertheless, Yuuri didn’t have the heart to tell his daddy that he knew it was him behind the  _ mysterious,  _ and very generous money deposits at the end of every week.

(Not that he was complaining, Yuuri was very much not complaining. And the fact he, for the first time since moving to America, managed to pay all his bills on time whilst still having enough leftover to go shopping with Phichit without having to check his bank account every time he saw the price tag of something he wanted.) 

(All in all, Yuuri finally got to have a  [ Treat Yo Self  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OP3xf6BFEIo) day.)

(And boy did he treat himself, considering he was able to leave Sephora with more than a lipstick, and maybe a new eyeshadow palette if he’d gotten enough tips at the coffee shop. And Sephora wasn’t the only store he got to visit, he had seven thousand dollars in his bank out, taking out the amount he used to pay his bills.)

So taking all of that into account, Yuuri thought he was finally ready to send his daddy pictures of more than just him in his outfits. Surprisingly enough, Yuuri didn’t feel nervous or self-conscious. His daddy has proven time and time again that even if Yuuri wore a sack, he would always say how sexy his detka was. And the pictures of his impressive bulge each time was enough proof for Yuuri that his daddy would (very much) treasure the pictures of his baby with less clothes on. 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “woke up thinking of u” _

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m46pnbPbn81qhlbuko1_500.png)

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “wish you were here. Next to me” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “And if i’m lucky enough, we’d both be naked  _ （ ＾ω＾） _ ” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “but even if we only cuddle *clothes included* i would be a very happy man” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “i wish i was there too daddy.” _

 

_ Okay, Yuuri, you can do it. It’s just a picture. You’ve thought about this, double thought about it, even triple thought about it and every time you said you were ready to take this step,  _ Yuuri said to himself 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “And I think after that lovely picture you sent me earlier it's only fair I give my daddy a present” _

 

Remember when Yuuri mentioned going on a shopping spree...well, he may or may not have splurged a good amount of money at Victoria’s Secret and several other lingerie shops. But then again, Yuuri regretted nothing because, be it for Icedaddy1225 or not, he looked damn sexy in all the pretty, lacy lingerie he bought. And he’s be lying if he said he didn’t buy everything that caught his eye he could find in his size.

 

~ * ~

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

[ [ presentfordaddy ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/89a26c51e5421d0da326802447b04cec/tumblr_nh6224Fd8M1sn6j1ho1_500.jpg) .jpg]

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “SIGN ME THE FUVK UP” _

After seeing that picture, oh god  _ that picture,  _ saying Viktor’s dick went from semi-hard to full on raging boner, was an understatement. He thought his hard on earlier in the day when he say the pictures of his baby dressed all nice and pretty was impressive. But compared to the state he found himself in at the moment, that hard on had absolutely  _ nothing  _ on the way his dick was tenting his pants at the moment.

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “ _ Милая _!!!!” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “my precious baby!  _ Единственная **_”_ **

 

 

Viktor wasn’t sure how his detka would take being called his  _ one and only  _ but he could only hope for the best. Anyways, Sugarbaby_katsudon had already agreed to be his sugar baby, so calling him his one and only wasn’t too far of a stretch. And it’s not like Viktor was exaggerating or anything, his precious detka really was the one and only baby for him, the one and only he wanted to spoil rotten, the one and only Viktor wanted all for himself.

 

On the other hand, fuck. It was moments like these where Viktor was reminded that Sugarbaby_katsudon had to have the smoothest, pale skin he has ever seen (not that he’d actually forget such a crucial detail). God how Viktor wished he right there next to his baby, to hold him and touch every inch of his unbelievably sexy body. Viktor wanted to claim him, to make sure his baby understood that no one but his daddy was allowed to see him like that. That only his daddy was allowed to touch him, to smooth his hands over his baby’s lily-white skin that one day, would bear his mark in whatever way his baby allowed him to. 

 

(Just because he was Sugarbaby_katsudon’s daddy didn’t mean he had full control over him, they were equals no matter who was dominant and who was submissive between the two; something Viktor very firmly believed and would tell Sugarbaby_katsudon about...but later because he was  _ way too  _ horny to focus on anything but his dick and his baby.)

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “this is the best present ANYONE has EVER given me  _ (ᗒᗊᗕ) _ ” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “I'm glad I could surprise my daddy” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “consider me very very surprised” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “and just a teensy bit horny” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “actually no. Make that a fuck ton horny” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “damn baby. My cock feels stiffer than a fucking pole rn” _

 

 

Truer words had never been spoken, if you asked Viktor. His cock was throbbing painfully, precum oozing from the head and he hadn’t even properly touched himself yet. Damn. Viktor might not make it out alive. Death by my Sugar Baby in lingerie. But what a way to die.

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “does that mean my daddy will send me another picture of his delicious cock?” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “because i have another picture for my daddy  _ [ [ presentfordaddy2 ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/655b987976d0d0a0f90d4dc327f5b66b/tumblr_nh6224Fd8M1sn6j1ho3_500.jpg) .jpg]”

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “and did you know i bought this with the money daddy gave me” _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “Fuckin hell!!! ur killing me here  _ detka _!!” _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “christ alive u are hands down the sexiest person i have ever seen  _ ٩(♡ε♡ )۶ _ ” _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “Really?! thank you daddy! I’m glad you like it _ [ [ presentfordaddy3 ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/4ab22e9f43eb889328d05d6d6f43e056/tumblr_nh6224Fd8M1sn6j1ho2_500.jpg) .jpg] _ ” _

_ _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “But i want to see another picture of daddy!!” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “I don’t know baby i don’t think u r ready for that yet” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “it’s only fair daddy! I sent u THREE pics of me in the special outfit I chose just for you. I even bought it with the money you sent me” _

 

 

Oops. Looks like Viktor’s secret was out of the bag. Although, it doesn’t seem like his detka is uncomfortable receiving the money he gives him every week, he did sign up for a sugar daddy/sugar baby dating website after all.

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “now all I want is to see a picture of you in your special outfit” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “but i would prefer to see daddy with nothing on” _

 

 

Viktor could feel his soul leaving his body and ascending to heaven. And he wasn't even mad. What a way to die!!! Viktor didn’t know if this was how his detka behaved normally, or if his baby had decided to let Viktor see a side of himself he’s never shown anyone else, because he  _ definitely  _ hasn’t seen this side of Sugarbaby_katsudon in the six weeks he’s talked to him. But what Viktor  _ did know  _ for sure was that his precious detka was going to give him a heart attack. Every time he thought he was maybe, just maybe, getting to know more about Sugarbaby_katsudon’s and his personality, he found himself getting the rug pulled from under his feet every time. And damn, they’ve been talking for less than 24 hours and Viktor already feared for his health (and his sanity, and his cock if he kept masturbating the amount of times he’d gotten himself off since the last time he spoke to Sugarbaby_katsudon). From the Sugarbaby_katsudon he messaged yesterday, to the one he’s messaging now, it’s almost like he’s speaking to two different people. Which goes to confirm his suspicions that maybe this side Sugarbaby_katsudon, the one that want Viktor (him!!!) to be his daddy and sends him sassy messages and innocent not innocent pictures of himself in women’s underwear and white thigh-high stockings.

 

How many more surprises did his detka have for him? How strong was his heart? How had he been so lucky to find such a sweet, precious, yet adorably sassy baby like Sugarbaby_katsudon?

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “adtfhjkgshkl” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

“ _ ur wish is my command _ [ [ presentformybaby ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/64470239930a023b79c1f9725520a0fb/tumblr_n5w7szDVEr1qcjl5wo1_500.jpg) .jpg]”

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “daddy what a lovely present! Thank you soooo much” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “you’ve made me so happy, daddy! I can’t wait to *properly enjoy* it” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “oh really” _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “Yes really daddy. Your present has made me *very excited*” _

 

 

And Sugarbaby_katsudon’s present has made Viktor  _ very happy  _ as well. It was making him even happier by the second

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “well then will u be my good little boy and send me a little video of u *properly enjoying* ur present…” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “Hmm. I’ll think about. Maybe some other time” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “So I guess you’ll just have to enjoy the pics for now” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “WHYYYYY?!?!?  _ ლ(ಥ Д ಥ )ლ _ ” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “where's the surprise if I send you a video right now?” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “you did say you love surprises. And haven’t i surprised you enough with the pictures i’ve sent you of me in my special outfit” _

 

 

Damn. Viktor had said that. Never in his life has he wanted to take back something he said, not even when he accidentally came out as bisexual in front of almost a dozen reporters after winning his first gold medal in the senior division. It’s not like his personality screamed “heterosexual” or anything.

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “ur really killing me here baby. Of course I LOVE ur pictures and i absolutely LOVE how beautiful and sexy you look in ur new special outfit you bought” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “but I'm so fucking hard it hurts. Ur pictures, ur body ur everything has me practically drooling from how absolutely delicious you look right now and how much i wish i could be there to ravish u in ur lovely new outfits” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “i want that too daddy. So badly. I’m hard for you too...But i want to help daddy first” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “So how hard are you? I can’t help my daddy if i don’t know what i have to work with” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

“[ [ lookhowhardumadeurdaddy ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/399e9c958e14dac946068c4b539376b0/tumblr_n5w7szDVEr1qcjl5wo2_500.jpg) .jpg]”

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “WOW! You’re so big and thick daddy! Yum!!” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “I can definitely help you with that. Even though i’m not sending you a video doesn't mean I can't lend you a helping hand” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “please baby! Be daddy’s good little boy and help me cum  _ o(≧∇≦o) _ ” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “I know I said that but I didn't know my baby was gonna surprise me with his beautiful body that I want to mark as mine” _

 

 

Remember when Viktor said he was too horny to talk with Sugarbaby_katsudon about how he wanted his baby to belong to him and  _ only  _ him? Well, that went out the window the second he sent the message. 

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “anyways its technically ur fault I'm in this situation _ ”

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “oh really? Then maybe I won’t change into something more *appropriate* to help daddy out” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “no! I’m sorry baby! I didn’t mean it like that. Do u even realize how amazing u r to me?!” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “I want to kiss every inch of those place thighs of yours” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “I want to mark your neck with enough hickeys people will think it's a necklace from far away” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “but I when they come closer they will see how fucking MINE u are” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “Mine and no one else's” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “I’m yours daddy! Yours and no one else’s” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “Tell me daddy what else would you do to your good little boy?” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

“ _ r u sure u want to kno? _ [ [ merightnow ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/f4fc5afb0a98d4057fb2b029ba582253/tumblr_ngsdiuDCqT1sx2rb3o1_400.gif) .gif]”

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “Yes! More than anything” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “What would you do to me if I was right next to you?” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “fuck. So many things  _ Лапушка _. So many fucking things i wouldn’t even know where to start” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

“ _ well i know where i would start. I even changed to help daddy out better _ [ [ isthisbetter ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/b62b49526d163e2b47ec5eef382130c3/tumblr_o98xehiDwm1vt0v1lo1_1280.png) .jpg] 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

** [ [ isthisbetter2 ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/06f362ae412f6e2cda490fc2e04f7c57/tumblr_o98xehiDwm1vt0v1lo3_1280.png) .jpg] **

** **

****Sugarbaby_katsudon** **

[ [ isthisbetter3 ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/ad28a5c3b6a3bcfb5a24a4d7d46aa8db/tumblr_o98xehiDwm1vt0v1lo2_1280.png) .jpg]”

 

Fuck. 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “Fuck” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “first i would change into one of my extra special outfits i bought with daddy’s money” _

 

 

Viktor noticed that even though the  _ typing…  _ bubble was there, teasing him relentlessly, there was a (very noticeable) lull between Sugarbaby_katsudon’s answer. Was his baby just gonna leave him hanging?

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “like this one _ [ [ prettyinpinkformydaddy ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/d51d8b9ae67a84705d4c3b0f65783b55/tumblr_n9b6ql84M11tnxh85o1_540.jpg) .jpg]  

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

[ [ prettyinpinkformydaddy ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/4755d00e3dbba8b319f6aeabf516c11a/tumblr_n9b6ql84M11tnxh85o2_540.jpg) 2.jpg] 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

[ [ prettyinpinkformydaddy ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/1d1487ff7c8c6bcf8a5c2081d107b3d2/tumblr_n9b6ql84M11tnxh85o3_540.jpg) 3.jpg]”

 

Nevermind. Whenever he thinks his baby couldn't possibly surprise him any more, he goes on and pulls the rug from under his feet. Falling has never felt so appealing to Viktor before now, and the fact that he was falling in more than one sense that caused the blood in his veins to rush south (as well as towards his heart like never before. But that was a thought for Viktor to further analyze when his dick wasn’t hard enough to break diamonds). 

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “An outfit no one else in the world gets to see me in but my daddy” _

 

 

And there Sugarbaby_katsudon goes again, surprising him, exciting him, making him fall into an abyss of emotions he had thought himself incapable of possessing after living a life surrounded by fake words and even fakers personalities.

 

But to digress...damn right he would be the one and only his baby would ever wear that outfit for. And this was something Viktor would do anything to make sure it remains true. Sugarbaby_katsudon was his and his only, Viktor was the type of person that refused to share, from when he was a toddler to now. If he said something was his, he pitied the fool that tried to come between him and his precious (and fucking sexy) baby. 

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “i would let daddy kiss me. Soft at first but rougher and rougher until our lips are red and swollen and we’re both struggling to catch out breath” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “I think I’d start with ur mouth. I’d kiss u over and over until you could barely breathe” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “u would taste so sweet for me  _ detka _ I could really go for one of ur kisses rn baby you taste” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “then i would ask daddy if he wants to play with my pink nipples. I want daddy to suck on them, pinch them, bite them until they are red” _

 

 

The thought of playing with his little boy’s nipples, sucking them, licking them, feeling his baby squirm under him, beg his daddy to touch him, mewl in pleasure sent another violent pulse of unadulterated lust surge through his body.

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “yes bsby! Fvck yes!” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “keep going im getting clpse” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “then i would ask daddy if he wanted to play with my tight, pink hole *down there* (Just waiting for him) and ask him to eat me out until i begged him to let me come _ [ [ mytighthole ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/9a77ffde69bd2ada093ad5033ed8872f/tumblr_ojvboiprub1rkrmzno1_500.jpg) .jpg]”

 

Okay. Viktor might not make it out alive. His baby changed, not once, not twice, but three times into FOUR sexy different “outfits” Sugarbaby_katsudon had bought with  _ his _ money. That alone was enough to turn Viktor on, but seeing his baby  _ in  _ the lingerie he’d gone out to buy was more than enough to fill his wank bank for years.

 

Viktor was fucking his fists so fast, if he hadn’t thought ahead to grab lube, his poor cock would definately feel the burn later on...and not in a good way. But then again, he might not have even needed the lube with the amount of precum  leaking

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “then if i’ve been a good boy he would put his fingers inside me to stretch my tight, pink hole before fucking me so hard he makes me cum untouched” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “Or maybe i would ask him to suck my hard cock that would look so pretty slowly fucking his mouth. I might not be as big as my daddy but i have enough for daddy to use however he likes” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “FUCK fucking hell shit fuck” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

[[merightnow](http://bulgescumunderwear.tumblr.com/post/149559209655/bonermakers-always-time-to-have-a-little-fun).mp4]

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “do u have any idea how hard i just came baby” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “this is hands down the hardest i’ve cum from masterbating” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “i’m glad i could help daddy! Did i do a good job” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “let me put it this way my precious darling -- i am never letting u go now” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “u r mine and mine only do u understand” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “yes! I’m yours only yours” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “good boy. I’m glad u understand” _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

“[ [ iundestanddaddy ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/2ad671fe3b01d7a893f80324b271a5fe/tumblr_n90vi7VOTQ1rb322jo1_250.gif) .gif]”

 

**Icedaddy1225**

“what am i going to do with u?! U’ve just killed me”

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

“again!”

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “what did i ever do to find myself an angel and make him mine so i can do it for the rest of my life” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “did i look pretty daddy…” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “I wanna look pretty for my daddy” _

 

 

Ah. Here Viktor could somewhat further confirm the possibility that Sugarbaby_katsudon had two sides to him. His default, everyday, adorable self that tended to be insecure and self-conscious, and the unstoppable, seductive, almost eros-like side that Viktor had the pleasure (both physically and emotionally) of encountering not even 20 minutes ago.

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “of course u look pretty baby. U look stunning, and gorgeous, and sexy, and ravishing, and i’m so damn lucky u want to be mine, that u want to be MY baby and no one else’s” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “thank you daddy. I needed to make sure i made you happy and that i didn’t put you off with those picture of me” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “nonsense! Don’t talk about urself like that  _ detka _. I won’t allow it” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “it was because of those pictures i came so quickly. I don’t think i’ve ever been so turned on outside of puberty” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “i wouldn’t go that far daddy, but thank you all the same” _

 

 

Again with the self-deprecation! What good was he if he let his baby think such negative things about himself!?

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “stop that baby! What would it take for u to see how beautiful u are to me?” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “I don’t really know daddy...i’ve never done this with anyone else before” _

 

 

Pausing for ten seconds to internally scream now knowing he’s the first (and hopefully only) daddy his precious baby has ever had (and very possibly still a virgin). If he hadn’t just had an earth shattering orgasm, he was a hundred percent sure his cock would

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “that’s fine darling! Daddy will teach u everything u need to know. Don’t worry sweetheart” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “okay. If daddy says not to worry, then i’ll try not to worry!” _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

“that’s my good little boy. Daddy loves it when u listen to him”

 

 

Be still my beating heart, thought Viktor to himself as he took another 10 second internally screaming break before answering. It was then that he came up with the brilliant idea on how to show his baby just how adorable and sexy Viktor thought he was. He just hoped he wasn’t jumping the gun and ended up freaking the other man out. 

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

“what do u say if daddy were to send u some gifts”

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

“this way i i get to spoil while showing u how beautiful and precious u are”

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “and if u aren’t ready to give me any personal info like phone # or address don’t worry i’ll set up a PO box or whatever and send it there!!” _

 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ “Well…” _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun...dun...dun!! Cliffhanger af ;-)
> 
> https://whereipostthepeen.tumblr.com
> 
> http://sweetankesa.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://bulgescumunderwear.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://twinksinpanties.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://junesnowpaw2.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://daringboys.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://www.tumbex.com/tumblr/pink-sissy-chastity-bbc/photo/page/9?tag=nylon%20cock
> 
> http://youngsissydreams.tumblr.com/


	5. The Inbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Icedaddy1225**
> 
> _i just adore u so much milaya that the thought that my precious gem could be taken away from me_
> 
>  
> 
> **Icedaddy1225**
> 
> _it’s a thought i just couldn’t bear and i got so so so jealous and i couldn’t control myself_
> 
>  
> 
> **Icedaddy1225**
> 
> _so yeah… i’m sorry baby_
> 
> \-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for how long it's taken me to update like seriously!!! It was finals week and the workload was killer but I promised myself that I would update by today and here I am!!!
> 
> Please let me know what y'all think! Comment/Kudos what you think about this chapter.
> 
> Not beta'd but enjoy!
> 
> Minor angst warning

**Icedaddy1225**

_ “and if u aren’t ready to give me any personal info like phone # or address don’t worry i’ll set up a PO box or whatever and send it there!!” _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ Well… _

 

Yuuri didn’t want to say he wasn’t expecting Icedaddy1225 to ask for his personal information, he knew that was a  _ must  _ when he was signing up for a sugar daddy/baby website...but, well. He wasn’t  _ actually  _ expecting on getting a sugar daddy, much less a sugar daddy so eager to buy him gifts.

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ well...I don't know daddy _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ what sort of presents would you be sending me? _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ oh u know pretty things for my baby to wear. Like the special outfits u just modeled for daddy.  _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ Like _

[[pinklace.jpg](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1376/2971/products/Pink-Lace-Brief-2-Product.jpg?v=1493146855)] [[blacklaceribbon.jpg]](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71Rn8Jfw9iL._UL1500_.jpg) [[crisscross.jpg](http://chipdepxinh.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/2024_1.jpg)] [[crisscross2.jpg](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71-oeSLDC%2BL._UL1500_.jpg)] [[assless.jpg](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71wb%2B88wCFL._UX679_.jpg)]

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ Or…. _

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ Things to make sure my milaya never forgets how gorgeous he is _

_ let me spoil you baby _ (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ maybe. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to give you my address _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ that's why I'm more than ready to set up a po box to send ur gifts there and then u can just pick them up from there!!!!  _

 

Again, even though Yuuri knew that the whole point of being a sugar baby was to sit back and let your sugar daddy shower you with money and gifts, the (japanese) modest upbringing was making it hard for him to accept. No matter how badly Yuuri wanted Icedaddy1225 to spoil him rotten, to treat him like a prince, to treat Yuuri like  _ his  _ prince

 

Yuuri signed up looking for a sugar daddy, not a Splenda Daddy™ so he would just have to suck it up. And in moments like these, when Yuuri.exe has stopped working, WWPD. What would Phichit do. Phichit --despite being Yuuri’s self-proclaimed one and only platonic soulmate-- was shameless. Accepting gifts, favors, gossip, you name it, from ANYONE was his specialty. 

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ I don't want to impose  _

 

But then again, it doesn’t hurt to be modest…(and if his mind whispered the words “for now”, he paid no attention to them)

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ let me spoil you sweetheart. Please!  _ (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ let me give u everything u deserve. My precious baby deserves precious gifts.  _ (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ ...if that's what you want to do then I can't stop you _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ That's exactly what I want _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ okay daddy.  _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ yes!!!!!! Thank u baby! I can't wait to spoil u!  _ (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ i need to know ur size to buy u more special outfits.  _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ What city u live in to set up the po box _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ what's ur ring size? _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ do u prefer gold or silver? _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ wait! what's ur favorite color?  _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ what's ur shoe size? _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ do u like to travel? What’s ur dream vacation spot? _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ better yet! Do u like poodles? Yes or no _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ Nevermind. Of course u love poodles. It’s on ur profile page. That’s what sealed the deal for me. An angelic non-binary sweetheart that loves skating and poodles. I almost wanted to cry _

  
  


And Yuuri, if he goes by the weeks of messages he has from Icedaddy1225, he is 99% sure “almost cried” means “teared up ‘only a little bit’ and spent at least five minutes hugging his poodle” (read: sobbing into his poodles fur whilst thanking the universe for being so #blessed and scrolling through tumblr reblogging relatable memes).

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ woah daddy! Calm down. One question at a time lol! _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ but please don't go too over the top with the presents _

 

_ Why am I not surprised _ , thought Yuuri, mentally facepalming himself.

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ nonsense! Nothing is “too over the top” for my baby! if I'm going to spoil u then I'm gonna do it right  _ !(•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ I hope you don't mind me saying daddy but in all the time we've been talking, and I've said this before, I've noticed our definition of “too much” is different _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ semantics. This is a sugar daddy website + u r my baby  = u r my sugar baby  _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ my sugar baby +  _ [ _ centurion card _ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Centurion_Card) _ = enough presents to fill the swimming pool i’m 97% sure i might buy you just so u can wear this _

[ [ bikinigoals.jpg ](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1FMNXJpXXXXXsXXXXq6xXFXXXl/Hot-Sexy-Gay-font-b-Men-s-b-font-Underwear-Hipster-font-b-Mens-b-font.jpg) ]

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ therefore it is my sworn duty to treat u like the sweet prince u r.  _

 

There it is. The word prince. Maybe Yuuri was going in the right direction, or at least, in the direction Yuuri envisioned himself half an hour earlier before being bombarded with questions by his daddy.

  
  


**Icedaddy1225**

_ u r so gorgeous baby. So sweet and pure. U make my heart race every time u message me. and not just from how turned on I get sometimes. i love talking to u milaya. And I hope u love talking to me too  _ (Ɔ ˘⌣˘)♥(˘⌣˘ C)

  
  


**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ of course i love talking to you daddy!...I get butterflies just thinking about the next time i’ll see you _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ u r not the only one milaya…it’s 2am and i’m lying in bed with nothing but the thoughts of how happy u make me and how beautiful u r  _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ especially after u surprised me with those very pretty pretty pictures of u _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ I miss you most at night daddy….when everything is quiet and the silence reminds me that i’m not sleeping next to you daddy _

 

Why did he say that! Goddamn did Yuuri wish he could slap himself in the face hard enough to get rid of the regret he felt the second after he pressed  _ sent.  _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ and in case u ever foolishly forget, i am NEVER not thinking of u detka <3 _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ i adore u  _ (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )

  
  


**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ <3<3<3 _

 

That went better than Yuuri was expecting. Icedaddy1225 was as sappy as he was, if not more. So he expected one of two situations. 

 

  1. Icedaddy1225 would have spammed his inbox with no less than 10 consecutive messages calling him a “smol sinnamon roll too good 4 this world” or a “precious bean”...whatever that meant. 
  2. Or he expected to be bombarded with more questions on what he wanted to be gifted from his daddy.



 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ So does this mean u’ll let me spoil u with gifts??? _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ yeah okay _

There it is. Looks like Icedaddy1225 went with option 2.

 

**Icedaddy1225**

[ ](https://cdn151.picsart.com/228316146077202.gif?r240x240)

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ WOW!! you are such a dork daddy!  _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ only for u baby. Only u get to see this side of me. I can’t even imagine anyone else i trust to see me like this _

 

These were the messages that had Yuuri’s anxiety flare up thinking that his daddy could just be saying this to him just like he might’ve done to dozens of other potential sugar babies that had no problem letting Icedaddy1225 spoil them rotten. Even though Yuuri signed up as a sugar baby, his mind was still struggling to fully accept what it meant to be a sugar baby. It’s one thing to see money magically make its way into the bank account he has specifically for his “sugar baby lifestyle”, and another to have Icedaddy1225 flat out  _ ask him  _ what he wanted to be gifted, and judging by the questions his daddy was sending him, those gifts would be nothing but ridiculously expensive. His  _ “Treat Yo’ Self” Shopping Sprees™  _ would pale in comparison if he let his daddy gift him with everything that came to his daddy’s mind. And Yuuri could only imagine what sort of ideas Icedaddy1225 could come up with (the possibility of receiving a  [ 24k gold plated sex toy se ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-fSpns5V0F6Y/TtQ-firsCoI/AAAAAAAB8I4/0MsvbdoQig8/s1600/lelo%2Bluxe%2Bhero.jpg) t didn’t not cross his mind at one point...okay, maybe more than once, but no more than 5...10...fine! 13.5 times but it was all for science)

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ then you should know you’re the only one that gets to see this side of me too. No one has ever seen me like this before you _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ i feel honored baby _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ but wait then why are u still on a dating website? _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ so i can talk to you…? _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ yeah but that still doesn’t explain why u r still on a sugar daddy/sugar baby website.  _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ Are u talking to anyone else on this site? Is that why ur still on this site? _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ NO! Of course not! I just told you you are the only one that has seen this side of me _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ Maybe u only send pictures to me but that doesn’t mean u aren’t talking to other sugar daddies.  _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ what are you talking about daddy?? I would never do that.  _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ I even asked you weeks ago if wanted to trade phone # but you said you would rather keep messaging here because it’s easier to keep things anon _  
  


**Icedaddy1225**

_ then you wouldn’t mind sending me a screenshot of ur inbox on sugardaddyforme.com _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ i wouldn’t mind because i don’t have anything to hide but i don’t get why you don’t trust me _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ what have i done that makes would make you think i would ever do that to you. The man i have chosen to give myself to in a way i never thought i was even capable of doing _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ The man i trusted enough to be the first person I shared such explicit pictures of me the man i was ready to trust enough to receive more than just bank deposits from.  _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ the same man who now apparently thinks i would be capable of betraying him like that _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ How stupid was i. To think someone could care for me as more than a friend and trust *me* with their heart I did with them  _

 

To say Yuuri was heartbroken was putting it lightly. He felt his eyes sting from the tears begging to be let out, his chest aching as an empty void began to slowly but surely replace the place his heart once brimming with joy and adoration was.

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ NO BABY!!! _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ oh god i didn’t mean it like that!!! _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ i’m so sorry milaya!!! I’m so so so sorry _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ it’s all my fault baby! I let my possessive side get the best of me _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ i just adore u so much milaya that the thought that my precious gem could be taken away from me _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ it’s a thought i just couldn’t bear and i got so so so jealous and i couldn’t control myself _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ so yeah… i’m sorry baby _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ i understand if you never want to talk to me again… _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ okay _ .

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ okay? _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ u don’t want to talk to me anymore? Or u understand how stupid i was to let my jealous side get the best of me. _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ fuck i messed up didn’t i? Messed up really bad. _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ Yep. _

 

Yuuri didn’t have a mean bone in his body. He cringed at the idea of being purposefully rude to someone. But that didn’t mean he didn’t have a petty bone in his body. Forty-eight percent of the bones in his body were stored with unrivaled amounts of pettiness. And if the two happened to coincide somewhere in the middle, that was just a coincidence and Yuuri couldn’t be held responsible for coincidence. He doesn’t make up the rules of (petty) logic, he just enforces them. 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ if i asked u to take some time to reconsider before u leave me for good would u? _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ Maybe. _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ at least that’s not a no! Thank god! I still have a chance to win my baby back! _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

Idk…

 

Can you say salty? Because Yuuri was Salty As Fuck™ right now, and his petty side wasn’t helping either.

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ You really hurt my feelings daddy…. _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ i know milaya!! And im so so sorry!! _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ i did tell u i was possessive and i let it get the best of me _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ Okay _

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ i'll make it up to u! Name it and i’ll give it to u. Nothing is too expensive for my detka!! Please let me do this for u. I beg of u!!!  _ ○几  ○几  ○几

 

**Icedaddy1225**

_ I won’t be able to sleep knowing i hurt u like that. I just couldn’t stand the thought of some other unworthy man talking to my precious detka.  _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

_ I’m sending you a picture of my inbox because i want to show you that when i say i’m yours i mean i am YOURS and ONLY yours _

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

[[myinbox.jpg](https://68.media.tumblr.com/d7dbd26667e00021d361f5b1a2f8f240/tumblr_opvq6lHIvG1vxdx7yo1_1280.jpg)]

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

you’re not completely forgiven because it hurts to know you still don’t completely believe me but i can’t lie that your possessive side is sort of sexy

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

just not when it comes to the matter on how much i trust you and care for you to call you my daddy. My first, and hopefully only daddy i’ll have for a long time

 

**Icedaddy1225**

yes. Absolutely. There’s nothing i would like more.

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

good. Now stop being an idiot and tell me what sort of presents you wanna buy me. I expect only the best from you and that credit card of yours you’re dying to use to spoil me.

 

**Sugarbaby_katsudon**

I have my eye on a 24k gold sex toy set i’ll consider letting you buy me. But only after I decide i’ve totally forgiven you.

  
That should have his daddy on edge, in more than one way, and Yuuri also  _ really _ wanted that sex toy set, so win-win situation. His daddy got to spoil him after grovelling for his forgiveness (again, Yuuri is a petty motherfucker) and Yuuri gets to fuck himself with actual gold. Imagine the pictures he could tease Icedaddy1225 with...

 

Again, Yuuri has a Sugar Daddy, not a Splenda Daddy™.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to the places to where I found the pretty lingerie in this chapter
> 
>  
> 
> [link](https://xdress.com/collections/briefs/products/z755)
> 
>  
> 
> [link](https://xdress.com/collections/briefs/products/x298a)
> 
>  
> 
> [link](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71Rn8Jfw9iL._UL1500_.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [link](http://www.ebay.co.uk/itm/Sissy-Pouch-Panties-crossdress-lace-underwear-bikini-size22-40-sexy-4-men-682-/172618343190?hash=item2830dae316:g:GI4AAOSwGWNUXjBi)
> 
>  
> 
> [link](https://www.amazon.com/Sofishie-Sexy-Midnight-Bow-Tie-Panties/dp/B01BLJ6XAE/ref=cts_ap_1_vtp?pf_rd_m=ATVPDKIKX0DER&pf_rd_p=2897711222&pf_rd_r=W739RFJ2JY556GGZSCM6&pd_rd_wg=X2lGs&pf_rd_s=desktop-detail-softlines&pf_rd_t=40701&pd_rd_i=B0196WCJII&pd_rd_w=TgYt3&pf_rd_i=desktop-detail-softlines&pd_rd_r=W739RFJ2JY556GGZSCM6&_encoding=UTF8)
> 
>  
> 
> [link](https://www.amazon.com/ECOSCO-Black-Floral-Underwear-FWU031/dp/B00IW10JYG)
> 
>  
> 
> [link](http://chipdepxinh.com/quan-lot-ren-dan-cheo-mong-m/)
> 
> Again, I'm a broke college student who needs to pay tuition and medical fees. Even the smallest contribution can make the difference between me getting the medication I need to function as a human and me struggling to even get out of bed questioning why I should even bother to do anything. [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/W7W05YTV)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"The email Yuuri just opened, the very email that had Yuuri almost --almost-- drop his Prada bag said this it said 'Icedaddy1225 has deposited $40,000. You are receiving this email because you opted to receive notifications in regards to any changes made to your bank account.'"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry for the late update and the fact that this chapter is so short. 
> 
> I wasn't sure how to approach this chapter and I didn't really plan on having this chapter be as angsty as it turned out to be but c'est la vie.
> 
> Also... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE AND COMMENTS AND KUDOS I'VE BEEN RECEIVING FROM YOU GUYS. 
> 
> I means the world to me.
> 
> [Angst warning] [Not-beta'd]
> 
> Don't forget to scream at me on [tumblr](https://yuri--is-on-ice.tumblr.com/)

_ The Sunday following his “misunderstanding” with his daddy was the day Yuuri finally understood the gravity of what it meant to be a sugar baby, a proper sugar baby (or at least he thinks that’s how one qualifies their position on the sugar baby hierarchy) and it was quite the eye opening experience. He knew he had signed up to have a relationship with a Sugar Daddy not a Splenda Daddy™, Icedaddy1225 himself telling Yuuri money was of no consequence to him. His daddy did tell him he was ready to do anything to get Yuuri’s forgiveness. Asking for a 24k gold sex toy set paled in comparison.  _

 

Yuuri's email alert went off and after looking at the date on his lock screen he knew it was a notification from the bank account associated with his sugar baby profile letting him know Icedaddy1225 has wired Yuuri’s weekly allowance he began sending after the third week of messaging each other. It was sort of an unspoken rule how Icedaddy1225 would send him $4,000 without fail on Sundays and Yuuri wouldn't mention it. It granted his daddy's wish to spoil him with an outrageous amount of money every week and helped yuuri pay his rent, bills and groceries and still have enough left over to shop to his heart’s content with Phichit during the weekends. It was truly the best of both world. (Yuuri couldn't help but internally laugh every time someone told him to get a job if he wants to continue wasting all of his money on overpriced clothes to match his outrageously overpriced taste in clothes. Who needs a job if they have a sugar daddy begging that basically begs to spend money on them just for being alive? The answer: no one)

 

However, when he checked the notification, instead of saying _“Icedaddy1225 has deposited $4,000._ _You are receiving this email because you opted to receive notifications in regards to any changes made to your bank account.”_

 

The email Yuuri just opened, the very email that had Yuuri almost -- _ almost--  _ drop his Prada bag said this it said “ _ Icedaddy1225 has deposited $40,000.  _ _ You are receiving this email because you opted to receive notifications in regards to any changes made to your bank account. _ ”

 

After pinching himself at least five times, and slapping both of his cheeks checking to see he wasn't dreaming. He instantly went into the sugar daddy app to “work things out” with Icedaddy1225 

 

He wasn't kidding when he said he was willing to do whatever it takes to win back Yuuri's heart. And apparently dropping $40,000 into his bank account was somewhere on his How to Apologies to my Baby™:  for Dummies list. Whilst a part of Yuuri was stupefied, and his Petty af Yuuri™  side was smugly satisfied his daddy was willing to spare such a large sum of money to make up for his, quite frankly, hurtful accusations (in retrospect, in the eyes of sugar daddy, depositing $40,000 one fine Sunday afternoon was probably equivalent of spending $4 buying ice cream on the way to the park going by how Yuuri went from “College Student with a mysteriously loaded bank account” to “College Student that doesn’t have to worry about paying his college tuition for a year” in the span of 5 minutes.)

 

 

 

But there was an insistent niggling feeling at the back of Yuuri’s brain, a part of him (no, not the petty part of him) was telling him something was wrong, a gut feeling some would say. And something Yuuri has learned throughout his life was to always trust that gut feeling, it knows what his head hasn’t figured out yet.

 

Yuuri kept looking at the new total balance on his account. $47,342. 

 

Yep. It’s still there.

 

He pinched himself (again).

 

Looked at the total balance again. $47,342.

 

Yuuri refreshed the app a minimum of twenty times to see if an  **_ERROR_ ** message would pop up. After refresh number twenty-three, Yuuri was half expecting Ashton Kutcher and a cameraman to pop out from behind his kitchen counter to tell Yuuri he’s been Punk’d. But none of that happened. No one jumped from behind his kitchen counter. And no matter how many times he restarted his phone before logging in to the bank app, Yuuri’s still had $47,342 in his deposit account.

 

Then all of a sudden, it came to him -- the reason he was so unnerved by the addition of $40,000 by icedaddy1225.

 

Maybe it was just him, but it almost seemed as if his daddy was trying to buy Yuuri’s forgiveness. Sure, icedaddy1225 said he would do anything in his power to make it up to his baby, but surely he didn’t believe that by paying a ridiculous amount of money that Yuuri would just forgive and forget the fact that his daddy trusted him so little.

 

It hurts Yuuri to realize the person that vowed to make him feel special is the same person that had put a price tag on him with only a few taps on his phone screen, as if his feelings were something pretty that can be bought at any store.

 

It hurts Yuuri to realize he was worth his daddy’s money, but worthless of his trust.

 

It hurt Yuuri to realize one of the worst feeling about this situation was the fact that he broke his own rules, the ones he had made to protect his heart after having it broken time and again. 

 

It hurts Yuuri to realize he wasn’t really shocked that his daddy had let him down, but it hurt even more to realize that he put himself in the position to  _ be  _ let down in the first place.

 

Yuuri let himself grow attached to icedaddy1225, Yuuri told himself it was safe to trust his daddy -- someone that told him he was beautiful, that he was precious, that he shone brighter than the sun. And for what? All he got in the end was $40,000 and painful reminder that he let someone into his mind and heart only to learn he was something his daddy thought he could throw money at whenever times got tough and everything would be magically okay.

 

He had cried happy tears when his daddy said he was his one and only. He had laughed every time his daddy got Extra™. He had believed in an emotion he wasn’t quite sure about, 

 

There had been so many people that had helped Yuuri throughout his life, he thought he was lucky just having people supporting him in general even though he had a hard time accepting their support. It always made Yuuri feel as if he was fighting everything alone. But ever since icedaddy1225 had come into his life, it had made Yuuri see the world differently.  

 

And now he felt as if the carpet was ripped out from under him. But then again, his anxiety had a tendency to blow everything out of proportion. His daddy might have had good intentions, but had a weird way of expressing his feelings. Yuuri isn’t sure, and that’s what was killing him most at the moment. Is his own brain sabotaging his happiness? Is his daddy actually that insensitive? Does his daddy really believe he was something to be bought? He didn’t know. He  _ didn’t  _ known.

 

He needed to talk to Phichit. Maybe that would give him a better perspective on this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos feed me! Don't feel shy to leave a comment even if it's just to call me a meanie for doing this to my baby Yuuri.
> 
> Don't forget to scream at me on [tumblr](https://yuri--is-on-ice.tumblr.com/)


	7. Yuuri asks for Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Yuuri knows this is a conversation that he is not supposed to start over text message with Phichit, but the fact he was asking for help in the first place is an accomplishment enough. Maybe it’s because Phichit can’t see his face as he stumbles through his side of the story, or because he can take enough time to compose his answers without feeling pressured, maybe it was both._
> 
> _Yuuri talks to Phichit about his Sugar Daddy troubles. What advice could Phichit have for him?_
> 
> _This whole chapter is 99% in text message form between Yuuri and Phichit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SO sorry for the chapter delay guys!
> 
> My meds have been out of whack until lately and I've had the challenge of trying to apply to college after my gap year and it hasn't been easy when I spent all summer doing the bare minimum to pretend to act like a semi functioning human. Therefore, this fic had to take a back seat until lately my meds were adjusted and I got that little boost I needed to finish this chapter
> 
> Warning: This chapter is severely under-edited, like, there was NO editing involved and I have no beta so yeah. Go easy on me guys but I tried my absolute best to produce a chapter worthy of this fic.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy and there is not words to say how honored I am that 12+ people have taken the time to read my fic and leave comments and kudos, etc. It's because of you guys that I found the energy and motivation to write this chapter.
> 
> Don't forget to leave your thoughts/comments/questions in the comment section or any suggestions you may have.
> 
> PS. Links lead to pictures so click on them to get the full experience. The first pic is nsfw so click at your own risk ;-)
> 
> PPS. Don't forget to scream at me on [tumblr](https://yuri--is-on-ice.tumblr.com/)

Yuuri knows this is a conversation that he is _not_ supposed to start over text message with Phichit, but the fact he was asking for help in the first place is an accomplishment enough. Maybe it’s because Phichit can’t see his face as he stumbles through his side of the story, or because he can take enough time to compose his answers without feeling pressured, maybe it was both. All Yuuri knew is that even though it was _not_ a conversation to be done over text message, it _was_ a conversation that Yuuri felt he could (somewhat but not very) confidently manage because he didn’t have to look his best friend in the eye, and because he was a terrible liar. And if Yuuri wanted his Plan to work out, it was imperative Phichit not see his face heat up as he stumbles through sentences and awkward pauses.

 

**on pointe(shoes)**

_Phichit can i ask you something…?_

 

**eyeliner on fleek**

_The Great Katsuki Yuuri™ asking lil ole’ me for advice? This must be good!_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_Well, it’s not advice for me, it’s for a friend_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_Not me._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_It’s for a friend that’s not me_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Okay, Yuu-chan. Bestow upon me your Friend That’s Not You’s question, and The Magnificent ad Wise Phichit will try his best to answer it_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Because that friend is definitely not you and needs one hell of an answer to convince your Friend That’s Not You since I have a feeling they are the type that self-deprecates themselves even in their sleep_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_okay, so my friend signed up for a dating website more as a joke after hearing a rumor or whatever not thinking anything would come out of it_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_what type of dating website_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_my friend, that’s not me, signed up for sugardaddyforme.com looking for a sugar daddy_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_why would you do that?_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_*why would your friend do that?_

  


Well, fuck. Looks like his cover has been blown. But god bless phichit for playing along even though he knows it's Yuuri they're talking about.

 

**on pointe(shoes)**

_apparently they were strapped for cash and was desperate enough to try anything that could potentially bring him money_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_#relatable. But what made them choose a Sugar daddy/baby website out of all things???_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_Well, it was either that or search for a job as a stripper since they are apparently skilled at working a pole after taking some free classes_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_But that’s what I’ve heard, I don’t know if my friend is lying or not_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Oh! Free pole dancing classes. I remember going to a few classes myself. Maybe I saw your friend there._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_Yeah. Maybe. But they’re pretty shy and this has nothing to do with the original conversation. Stop trying to distract me Phichit!_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_My friend really needs this advice. It’s pretty much a life or death situation and I know you wouldn’t want to be responsible for my death_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_for *their death_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_you’re right! I wouldn’t want to be responsible for your death. What would I do if I lost my friend?!? Who else would I practice youtube makeup tutorials on?_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_* I wouldn’t want to be responsible for your friend’s death._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_* What would you do without your friend?!?_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Damn autocorrect_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_sure, autocorrect. Guess I can’t hide anything from you_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_I thought that was obvious. I’ve known you since you were a fetus. I can tell every time you lie_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_but it was a nice you at least tried to make it a little less obvious_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_REALLy?_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_nope. You basically gave yourself away the second you said you needed my help because “it happened to a friend of yours”_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_is that a taboo thing to say or whatever_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_oh my sweet summer child. I have obviously not taught you enough about how to be a youth in the 21st (if I haven’t showed you the Do’s and Don’t’s about Cover up Lies 101)_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_what do you mean about that? I am a “youth” in the 21st century_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_physically, you are young and live in the 21st century. Mentally, you fit right in with the stereotypical “squares” in any 1950s movie._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_saying :it happened to a friend of yours” Is pretty much in the top 3 don’t’s. 10/10 will know you actually mean it’s happening to you but you’d rather die than admit to someone how badly you’ve fucked up_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_*inserts “the more you know” meme before shutting myself in a closet waiting for the ground to swallow me whole”_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_don’t be like that Yuuri. It’s okay not to know some things, especially you who still thinks Candy Crush is a new game_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_And we all know you left that closet a LONG time ago._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_What are you talking about Phichit? Candy Crush *is* a new game…_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Yuuri. Take a second right now and google Candy Crush. Then enlighten me with what Google has to say about Candy Crush._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_...Okay. Candy Crush isn’t exactly new, but in my defense I thought makeup highlighter was the same one people use when taking notes until you corrected me three months ago_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_and what does this have to do with helping me with my “relationship” problems?_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_”Candy” is made with a disgusting amount of sugar, and people give them to babies when you want them to behave or whatever_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_And your heart was ”Crush”ed by some rich dude with trust issues._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Sugar + Babies  = Sugar Baby. And you, my friend, are a sugar baby with a broken heart._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_You managed to somehow (sum up my problems) using the name of an App._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_I gotta say. I’m impressed._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_You should be. That took me a solid two minutes to come up with_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_But on to your man troubles (you’re lucky i’m not making you start by explaining to me how you became a sugar baby and hid it from me for WEEKS(!!!) when you aren’t even sly enough to come up with an excuse that isn’t “I’m asking for a friend”)_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_yes. On to “my man troubles”_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_don't give me that BS. You're having man troubles and you know it._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_or should I say sugar daddy problems_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_shut up phichit. I don't even know why I asked for your help_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_because you love me you dork._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_I'm starting to reconsider my lapse of judgement you dillweed_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_but i’m *your* dillweed_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_OKAY PHICHIT! I am seriously having a crisis here and I can really use your advice right now_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Sorry Yuuri, you’re right. How can I help_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Fill me in._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_And don’t leave anything out._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_I’m serious_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_So you know how I was basically broke as shit like two months ago_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_yes, i’m aware._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_I’m 110% sure I saw you wearing clothes from when you were like 10_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_yeah, so in psych class, I heard some kids talking about this new app that was basically a gold mine and all you had to do was pretend to love some old rich dude and BAM.! Your bank account would go from $4 to $4,000 overnight_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_One of the girls in my psych class actually signed up after hearing about the app._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_one week she was wearing clothes from Target, the next week she had a Prada purse, Dolce & Gabbana jeans, and a Gucci blouse from NEXT season’s collection _

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_DAMN SON!_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_I know right!_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_Where do I sign up! I have my eyes on a Louis Vuitton bag right now_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_That’s not the point, the point is being the desperate, poor, college student I was, I signed up for sugardaddyforme as a sugar baby_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_not even three hours later, I had like 15  notification saying there were sugar daddies messaging me._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_let me guess. It was dick pic galore_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_You have no idea phichit...you have no idea_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_But like after a few more hours, there was one message telling me how adorable I looked in my profile picture and DIDN’T send me a dick pic_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

His exact message was “ _You look absolutely adorable in ur profile picture!_ *.⋆( ˘̴͈́ ꒵ॢ ˘̴͈̀ )⋆.* _I just want to shower those precious cheeks of urs w/kisses! And don’t get me started on those lips of urs!”_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Damn. Yuuri, my dude, that is some prime real estate right there._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_Which is why I continued talking to him. And he was so sweet and caring telling me “That’s a shame bc some1 as cute as u should be told how beautiful they r everyday”_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_Not even a week later after talking to him every time I wasn’t in class or dance/skating practice, $4,000 appeared in my bank account associated with sugardaddyforme_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_FUCKING HELL!!!_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_I’m not even done yet! every Sunday he would wire $4,000 to that bank account. And of course, I used that money to pay my bills and buy treat myself with about 7 different shopping sprees_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_And you didn’t invite moi! You selfish bastard._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_What would you do if you were suddenly loaded with cash after living off of ramen everyday for a month_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Fine. I’ll forgive you this time._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Now continue with your sugar daddy love story_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_So me and icedaddy1225 have been talking for more than 6 weeks_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_Rated R pics featuring lingerie and a hung cock straight out of a porno may or may not have been exchanged_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_You had me at hung cock._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_I can neither confirm or deny anything but there are no words to describe how majestically thick and long that cock is._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Pics or it didn’t happen_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

[[ HungAF.jpg ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m46pnbPbn81qhlbuko1_500.png)]

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_My life will never be the same now. Nothing in anyone else’s pants can compare to that cock_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_you are one lucky dude, Yuuri._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_Duh! But the size of his cock is beside the point._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_I’m upset about the fact that after 6 weeks of being *together* he didn’t believe me when I said he was the only one I cared about_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_I even told him from the start that I have never shared that side of me with anyone else but him and yet he still pretty much demanded I take a pic of my sugardaddyforme inbox tas proof._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_I trusted him, I gave him *my* trust and adoration and he basically made me feel like a gold digger, charming anyone that sent me a message looking for cash_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Wow. Okay_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_I see what you mean about having man problems. But no fear, Phichit is here._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Do you still have feelings for that Ice daddy dude._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_YES._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_And that’s why I’m so frustrated with myself. How can I still like *like* someone that thinks so little of my affection for them_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Have you considered the fact that maybe he likes you so much that he’s afraid to lose you?_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_He said that himself, but that shouldn’t be an excuse for the way he acted._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_And I haven’t even gotten to the best part yet._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_After the fight, he wired $42,000 dollars to my bank account. I felt like he was trying to buy buy my forgiveness by giving me a couple thousand bucks and everything would be okay._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Okay Yuuri. First, calm down. I can hear you getting worked up from over here._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Next, try to think about this situation from *his* perspective_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_But I’m not a possessive and jealous millionaire dropping 42k as a form of forgiveness._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_I understand your dilemma, but at least TRY_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_Fine. I’ll try._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Good._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

Now, imagine you found this precious gem of a person on an app where a bunch of geezers are looking for a good fuck with someone that will stick around as long as they get $$$ without it being prostitution

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

And this precious gem of a person, some prime real estate, has been getting dick pics from the very start and said sugar daddy has probably experienced a fair deal of broken hearts

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

Connecting with sugar babies that made him believe he was special but left him after they received their first cash deposit.

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_But then one day, he finds the precious cinnamon roll of a person who loves being praised almost more than money_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Ice daddy hit the jackpot and he would be damned if anyone took his bae from him, the cinnamon roll that showed him that someone can genuinely care for him (not his money) and he can spoil them without worrying if he was being used_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_so I may or may not have seen it from that perspective._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_see, Yuuri, not everything is black and white_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_TALK to HIM._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_ASK HIM why you suddenly have 42k more in your bank account_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_And I know you Yuuri, don’t start that convo with him all passive aggressive-like_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_This might be the most important convo you will have with him that can make or break a relationship with someone you truly care about. Enough so that you actually took the time to ask me for advice_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_Fine._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Fine? That’s all you have to say._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_Yes. Fine._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_I will try my best to talk to my daddy and hear him out without being passive aggressive and defensive._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_That’s a good boy._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Or should I let *your daddy* say that to you_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_STOP PHICHIT!_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_Don’t make fun of me. I’m a sugar baby and I’m proud_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_I would be proud too, if I were a sugar baby. You are loaded and don’t think I didn’t see the you wearing a Versace shirt the other day when we went for lunch_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_But I still don’t get why he would be so possessive over someone like me. I’m just a college student that was on the verge of using their pole dancing skills for $$$_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Okay think about it this way._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Your mother made bowl of katsudon that was food porn worthy for you all your life. You were loaded with that katsudon_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_But then you left home and suddenly you had ZERO katsudon. You are now heartbroken and all alone without the warmth of your mom’s cooking._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_But one day, your friend says he knows a good way to get you some good katsudon, not as good as your mom’s but at least worthy of posting on Instagram._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Hopeful. You search for the right bowl of katsudon, but every time you think you find a bowl that will be “the one” it tastes like shit and leaves a bad taste in your mouth._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_And after so many yucky bowls of katsudon you tried out, you maybe were at the point of searching for the perfect bowl of katsudon to satisfy your tastes and make you feel all warm inside and shit_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_BUT THEN!_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_One day, right before you give up on your search, you find that ONE bowl of katsudon that looks super promising. One of those bowls of katsudon that makes your mouth water and heart race._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_And then that bowl of katsudon doesn’t only taste good, but it makes you feel safe and cared for. Better yet! That bowl of katsudon is just as excited to be eaten by the once lonely Ice Daddy_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_And don’t lie to me Katsuki, I know you love being eaten out. Remember, our walls aren’t as thick as you think they are and you may want to close your google docs next time you write your Viktor Nikiforov/Reader fan fiction._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_Fuck you, Phichit._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Save that for your daddy_ (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_ANYWAYS! If you were in that situation, where someone can swoop in and take away your bowl of katsudon, the one you have searched for everywhere, wouldn’t you wanna lock that shit down so no one will even dare take a bite?_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_I don’t know if I should be ashamed of myself for actually understanding your katsudon analogy or relieved that now I know that it wasn’t that my daddy doesn’t trust me, but that he like *likes* me just as much as I like him._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_Thanks Phichit!_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_I’m sorry I bothered but I really did need advice_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_No problem! That’s what I’m here for Yuuri. You’re my best friend, of course I’m more than willing to help you._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_And just know that I am SO proud of you, Yuu-chan._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_Why?_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Because you pushed your anxiety aside long enough to ask for my advice before doing anything you might regret._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Knowing you, that must have taken a lot of strength because I cannot count the amount of times you have decided to shut yourself down instead of dealing with your problems_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_I guess you’re right. I just really really really like him. He makes me feel so beautiful and cared for._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_And that’s how any man worthy enough to love you must behave. You are a precious cinnamon roll Yuuri, and you deserve to be treated so._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_You keep saying I’m a cinnamon roll but I have no idea what that means, Phichit?_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Oh you sheltered child._

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

[[ CinnamonRollTooPureForThisWorld.jpg ](http://www.altpress.com/images/uploads/feature_images/tumblr10_roll14_2017.jpg)]

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_Welp. I think this is my cue to sign off._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_I’ll leave you to your “dank memes”_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Wait WHAT!?!?_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_How do you know what “dank meme” means but not the cinnamon roll meme?!_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Yuuri! Don’t ignore me!_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_I’m your best friend!_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_Good bye Phichit._

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

_And it’s your turn to do laundry_

  


**eyeliner on fleek**

_Fuck you Yuuri!_

  


**on pointe(shoes)**

٩( ᐛ )و

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS...Yuuri and Viktor are close to meeting each other...
> 
> Don't forget to scream at me on [tumblr](https://yuri--is-on-ice.tumblr.com/)


	8. Interlude: Messages Between Daddy and His Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Messages between Viktor and Yuuri during the 6 weeks they've known each other via SugarDaddyForMe._
> 
> _There's no specific sequence to these texts, I just wanted to give you guys a deeper look into what exactly Yuuri and Viktor got up to before their "fight"._
> 
> _But WARNING! This whole chapter is so NSFW that I would be shocked if you don't finish reading with a blush on your face at the very least. Like, this is my dirtiest chapter...for now ;-)_
> 
> _Also, none of these pics are mine, I got them off tumblr blogs which I will post links to._
> 
> _Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. And don't forget to comment about what you thought of this chapter!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no specific sequence to these texts, I just wanted to give you guys a deeper look into what exactly Yuuri and Viktor got up to before their "fight".
> 
> But WARNING! This whole chapter is so NSFW that I would be shocked if you don't finish reading with a blush on your face at the very least. Like, this is my dirtiest chapter...for now ;-)
> 
> Also, none of these pics are mine, I got them off tumblr blogs which I will post links to.
> 
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. And don't forget to comment about what you thought of this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to scream at me on [tumblr](https://yuri--is-on-ice.tumblr.com/)

 

**Icedaddy1225**

Good morning baby!

 

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Good morning to you too, daddy :-*

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

Has anyone told u how dangerous u r baby? Just look at what you do to me...

 

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

I have no idea what you mean….

 

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

( ᵕ̤ ‧̫̮ ᵕ̤ )...

 

 

 

**________________**

 

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Do you like my outfit daddy? I put it on just for you ;-)

 

 

 

**________________**

 

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Daddy! 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

Yes, my precious baby boy.

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Do you want to see what I bought at the mall today!

 

**Icedaddy1225**

OF COURSE!

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

There’s this

 

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

This

 

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

And this

 

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Also this

 

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

This...

****  
  


**Sugarbabykatsudon**

And finally….This

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

FUCK baby! The things you do to me with that delicious body of yours

 

**Icedaddy1225**

Look at what you did.

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

Do u see how fucking hard I am for u?! And it’s not even 10am where I live.

 

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Does this mean you like my new clothes, daddy?

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

How r u even real?! Ur body should be illegal.

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Then you wouldn’t be able to see me like this

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

Shit. U right. Forget I said that. It should be illegal for anyone but ME to see u like that.

  
  


_______________

  
  
  


**Sugarbabykatsudon**

It’s so hot in my apartment daddy…

 

 

****Icedaddy1225** **

Are you sure it's not because u'r so hot that even ur apartment is being seduced by ur eros?

 

**_______________**

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

Good morning baby! My cock wanted to say hi, too ;-)

 

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Your cock looks so yummy, daddy. I can’t wait for the day I get to taste it for myself

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

Fucking hell, baby!

 

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

And I can’t wait for my daddy to eat me out. Getting me ready for his big cock and fill my empty hole with his cum.

 

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Look how wet I am for you, daddy

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

Look how wet I am for u, baby

  
  


_________________

  
  


**Icedaddy1225**

Thinking of my gorgeous baby boy.

  
  


______________

  
  


**Icedaddy1225**

Just enjoying some coffee before going to work ;-)

  
  
  


**______________**

  
  


**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Thinking about my daddy and his huge cock before going to sleep

  
  


_____________

  
  


**Icedaddy1225**

When out for a morning run.

 

**Icedaddy1225**

But I think I forgot something...Hmm...what could it be? ;-)

 

 

 

_____________

  
  


**Icedaddy1225**

At the gym, thinking about my baby boy ;-)

 

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Not at the gym, but I’m thinking about you, too

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

Naughty baby boy. U made daddy cum in his gym shorts.

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

I’m sorry daddy.

 

**Icedaddy1225**

No u’r not.

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

You’re right. I’m not.

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

What are you wearing now, tho?

 

**Icedaddy1225**

U like? ;-)

  
  


__________________

  
  
  


**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Getting dressed for the day. Do you like my outfit so far?

  
  


 

____________________

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

I forgot to take off my shorts before getting into the shower...oops ;-)

 

 

 

_______________

  
  


**Sugarbabykatsudon**

In class….shhh. Don’t tell anyone

  
  


_____________

  
  
  


**Sugarbabykatsudon**

How do I look in my work out clothes?

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

REALLY good

 

 

 

______________

  
  


**Icedaddy1225**

Went for a swim. Oops. Maybe I shouldn’t have worn a thin, white speedo  ;-)

  
  


_____________

  
  


**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Do these panties make my ass look good

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

If I were there with u, I would show u just how good those panties make ur ass look.

 

____________

  
  


**Icedaddy1225**

Getting ready for Christmas early this year

 

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Then you’ll love this “Christmas present” ;-)

 

  
  


**Icedaddy1225**

#Blessed

 

**Icedaddy1225**

My skin is clear. My crops are flourishing. My baby can't get any more perfect.

 

________________

  
  
  


**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Look what I just bought with my daddy’s money

 

 

 

_______________

  
  


**Icedaddy1225**

How do I look, baby boy?

 

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Sexy. Like always daddy.

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

And how do I look?

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

Good enough to eat, malysh.

  
  
  


**____________**

  
  
  


**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Lazy day today.

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

Can I join u on your lazy day?

 

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Of course daddy. I would love for you to join me.

  
  


_________________

  
  


**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Do you like my new tights, daddy?

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

I bought them all just for you ;-)

  
  


**Icedaddy1225**

U’r so sexy, baby. I’m so lucky to be ur daddy.

 

****Icedaddy1225** **

I want to fuck u so bad baby. I would make u feel so good with my thick cock in ur tight hole. Pounding into u so hard and fast u forget ur name.

 

 

 

 

 

 

********Icedaddy1225** ** ** **

But I also want to hold u in my arms and never let u go. The things you do to me.

**_____________**

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

Just because ;-)

  
  


_____________

  
  


**Sugarbabykatsudon**

A special photo for my daddy

 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

I’m dead. I can’t even process how gorgeous u look. Damn do I want to suck ur cock until u have no more cum left in u. 

  
  


**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Maybe one day, I'll let you do just that ;-*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to where I got the pics
> 
> https://sexyboyspics.tumblr.com/post/161401849424/amateur-big-dicks-on-tumblr  
> https://sexyboyspics.tumblr.com/post/163541010377/real-penis-enlargement-no-fake-pills-no-surgery  
> https://sexyboyspics.tumblr.com/post/163989720659/view-more-here  
> https://sexyboyspics.tumblr.com/post/162977217226/real-penis-enlargement-no-fake-pills-no-surgery  
> https://yoshiwara-niisan.tumblr.com/  
> http://baby--b0y.tumblr.com/post/154008258185/good-morning#notes  
> http://baby--b0y.tumblr.com/post/154008248825/i-dont-usually-feel-good-enough-in-the-morning-to http://baby--b0y.tumblr.com/post/154009889340/i-want-someone-to-wake-up-to#notes  
> https://whereipostthepeen.tumblr.com/  
> Don't forget to scream at me on [tumblr](https://yuri--is-on-ice.tumblr.com/)


	9. Let's Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Hearing his baby say such kind and beautiful things about him, accepting him for who he is instead of trying to change him… Viktor wasn’t crying. It was those stupid onions he cut two weeks ago that were making him tear up. Obviously."_
> 
> The first half is Yuuri being Petty & Sassy Yuuri, but the second half is pure fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead!! I'm so sorry this took me AGES to update but life decided to be a bitch so I haven't had much down time. However! here's a new chapter that I hope makes up for it.
> 
> There is fluff, there is lovesick Viktor, and anxious yet highkey romantic cinnamon roll Yuuri.
> 
> This is NOT beta'd, quite frankly, it's not even edited by me. So all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Ps. If anyone wants to make any art for this fic (pretty please!), let me know in the comments <3
> 
> PPS. Don't forget to scream at me on [tumblr](https://yuri--is-on-ice.tumblr.com/)

Aaannnnddd…. _SEND!_

 

Viktor smiled triumphantly as he watched the verification page pop up on his bank account app. Surely  _ this  _ would make his baby forgive him. It  _ has  _ to make his baby forgive him for his embarrassing behavior, acting almost barbaric with his possessive attitude. But in his defence, that’s  _ his  _ baby and he will be damned if he lets any other unworthy, so-called “sugar daddy” take his precious treasure away from him.

 

looked at his phone screen one last time before pressing 

 

A part of Viktor, deep deep down, knew that maybe he had gone a teensy bit overboard sending his sugar baby $42,000 all at once. But like the youngsters say, YOLO. 

 

Surely his baby boy would understand his apology. It was pretty evident…

 

But then again, why hasn’t his baby messaged him back yet? The payment went through, Viktor had the confirmation email sitting in his inbox. So why hadn’t he heard back from his baby boy about his apology? 

 

It was two days after Viktor had sent the money to his sugar baby that he finally received a message from his beloved.

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

So something hilarious happened to me the other day.

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

I received a money transfer of 42,000 dollars into my bank account. Would you happen to know anything about that.

 

**Icedaddy1225**

Baby! U'r talking to me again!! σ(≧ε≦ｏ)

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Answer the question. Do. You. Know. Anything. About. The. Money?

 

**Icedaddy1225**

Yes? （・∩・）？

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Then please explain to me why I have such an outrageous amount of money sitting in my bank account right now?

 

**Icedaddy1225**

It’s my apology to u for not believing in u and getting so possessive, of course （*’∀’人）♥

 

**Icedaddy1225**

Do u like it? ( ᵕ̤ ‧̫̮ ᵕ̤ )

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Do I like it? Seriously?

 

**Icedaddy1225**

Is that a good seriously, or a “u done fucked up” seriously. (っ- ‸ – ς)

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

You done fucked up, icedaddy1225

 

**Icedaddy1225**

Ouch! U aren’t even calling me “daddy” anymore! (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 

**Icedaddy1225**

What’s wrong with the money I sent u?

 

**Icedaddy1225**

Was it not enough? Because I can send u more if u’d like

 

**Icedaddy1225**

Just tell me how much and consider it done. ( ´ ♡ ` )b

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

IT’S NOT ABOUT THE AMOUNT OF MONEY!!!

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

It’s the fact you sent me money in the first place!

 

**Icedaddy1225**

I don’t get it? (,Ծ_Ծ,)

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Of course you don’t. Do you think you could just buy my apology?

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

News flash! Whilst I might not be a billionaire like you, but I still have my dignity.  And I’ll be damned if you think some money will get me to accept your apology.

 

**Icedaddy1225**

But didn’t u get the memo I attached with the money transfer? Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

What memo?

 

**Icedaddy1225**

I wrote “Each dollar is a kiss I wish to give u to show u how sorry I am for my actions. So here are 42,000 kisses to make up for my stupidity.” ( ˘ ³˘(◡‿◡˶)

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Oh.

 

**Icedaddy1225**

Yeah.

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

I didn’t get that part.

 

**Icedaddy1225**

Do u really think so little of me? Thinking I would send u money to buy ur forgiveness? (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

**Icedaddy1225**

If anything, the days I spent without talking to u has showed me how precious my time is with u and I should cherish every moment of it.

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

That’s not it! It’s not that I think so little of you...it’s that I think so little of me…

 

**Icedaddy1225**

What do u mean? There hasn’t been a day that goes by that I don’t tell u how incredible and how beautiful and captivating u are to me. 

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

I know you do and it makes me feel so warm inside whenever I read your praises

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

but that doesn’t mean my anxiety believes it.

 

**Icedaddy1225**

Oh my sweet baby boy! I just want to hug u so tight right now! (づ￣ ³￣)づ I’m so sorry I made u think I was trying to buy ur forgiveness (シ_ _)シ 

 

**Icedaddy1225**

I can’t even begin to imagine what a nightmare that must’ve been for u

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Yeh.

 

**Icedaddy1225**

I swear on all that is dear to me, I DID NOT send u the money to “buy” ur forgiveness. I adore u and our relationship too much to do something like that.

 

**Icedaddy1225**

I am a hopeless romantic with a tendency to rely heavily on grand actions of passion and what is grander than symbolically sending u 42,000 kisses in the form of money.

 

**Icedaddy1225**

But I should have known better. And I DO know better!

 

**Icedaddy1225**

U have never been one for theatrics and now I’ve fucked things up. I’m SO sorry (シ_ _)シ

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

NO! You haven’t fucked things up, daddy!

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Why I get anxious, I tend to overreact and jump to conclusions.

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Whilst I don’t appreciate the fact you decided to send me 42,000 “kisses” when 4,200 would have been more than enough...

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

I understand your heart and intentions where in the right place and if this whole situation has taught me anything, it’s that I will have to learn to accept you and your Extraness™ because that’s a part of you. And I would NEVER want to change any part of you. 

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

You already accept me and adore me, faults and all, and I do too. And I’m pretty sure I always will. Between our laughs, long talks, stupid fights and jokes, I will never stop adoring you.

 

Hearing his baby say such kind and beautiful things about him, accepting him for who he is instead of trying to change him… Viktor wasn’t crying. It was those stupid onions he cut two weeks ago that were making him tear up. Obviously.

 

If Viktor was being honest, he was scared shitless at the prospect of losing his beloved, precious, sexy baby. And there were no words to describe the sensation he felt after he and his baby had resolved their misunderstanding. Viktor honestly felt in his heart of hearts, that if he lost his precious baby boy to his Extraness™, he would never forgive himself. Good thing it didn’t come down to that. And  _ super  _ good thing he had such a forgiving sweet baby boy (although he was 98% sure he wasn’t completely forgiven for his Possessive Moment™ earlier that weak. But one thing at a time. And this is coming from the man with no chill (people called him Viktor Nochillorov for a reason)).

 

**Icedaddy1225**

I couldn’t have said it better myself, baby.

 

**Icedaddy1225**

I adore u more than I have ever found a way to say to u <3

 

**Icedaddy1225**

I’ve never been so scared of losing something in my entire life…

 

**Icedaddy1225**

Then again nothing in my life has ever meant as much to me as u do.

 

**Sugarbabykatsudon**

Daddy, please, I want to call you. Nothing would mean more to me right now than hearing your voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked what you read. Comments are my life source
> 
> Don't forget to scream at me on [tumblr](https://yuri--is-on-ice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
